Si el tiempo es un problema, nosotros somos la solución
by yuichiro
Summary: Un año ha pasado desde el verano de fantasias y misterios de los gemelos pines, ahora los 2 han vulto muy cambiados, y la rubia Northwest ha estado pensando en el chico de la gorra, acompañenlos en esta mision donde se busca el robar un corazón. Historia 100% Dipcifica
1. Chapter 1:Si el tiempo es el problema

**_Espero les guste esta historia gente, mi primer one-shot "Un buen recuerdo" fue bien recibido, espero que esta historia también lo sea._**

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

 ** _Esta historia, se desarrolla ya 1 años después del verano que los chicos pasaron en Gravity falls._**

 ** _Mabel, dipper pacifica, Candy y grenda tiene ya 14 años se deberían ser menores pero les voy a poner esta edad, el resto de las dudas por favor dejarlas en los comentarios, por favor perdón por si hay alguna falta ortográfica, es que a veces el Microsoft se encarga de trolearme y no las señala, sin más que decir disfruten:_**

 ** _Si es tiempo es el problema, Nosotros somos la solución_**

 ** _I Prologo_**

Pacifica Pov's

Hola, mi nombre es pacifica Noroeste, tengo 14 años, mis padres son unas de las personas más ricas y poderosas del mundo por lo que nunca me falto nada, excepto cariño creo, bueno, vivo en el pueblo de gravity falls Oregón, en este pequeño pueblo se pueden encontrar una gran cantidad de sucesos, paranormales, esto lo descubrí hace ya 1 año cuando un fantasma trato de destruir por completo a toda mi familia en una fiesta, en ese entonces me salve gracias un chico de nombre dipper pines, el no solo me salvo a mí y bueno a cada una de las personas más importantes del mundo, también me hizo ver la verdad de mi familia, me mostro que todos en mi familia eran unos estafadores, timadores, traiciones, mentirosos, ladrones, y la lista seguía en el montón de cosas horribles que habían hecho sin que nadie supiera, después de desobedecer a mi padres por primera vez durante dicha fiesta, por conseguí algo que nunca tuve.

 _Amigos_

Ese concepto que me era tan desconocido, pues siempre estuve rodeada de seguidores, pero jamás había tenido a alguien a quien llamar amigo, pero eso cambio esa noche, Mabel pines, la gemela del chico que mencione antes, era y es mi primera y mejor amiga, luego de la fiesta hable con ella y le pedí perdón por todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que la había hecho, yo esperaba un bofetada, algún golpe, un insulto, cualquier cosa menos lo que me dio:

 _Un Abrazo_

Sus amigas Candy y grenda también se unieron al abrazo, las tres diciéndome lo mismo:

 _No importa todo está bien_

Al separarnos, me dieron las gracias por haberlas invitado, y Mabel me invito a pasar una pijama da en la cabaña de su tío, al principio me sorprendí, no me esperaba eso, cuando reaccione acepte gustosa.

Desde ese momento Mabel, Candy y grenda se habían convertido en mis más preciadas amigas, pero ellas no eran los únicos cambios en mi vida, aquí vuelve a entrar dipper, desde que me hice amiga de Mabel empecé a ver más seguido a dipper, incluso llegue a tener aventuras a su lado acompañados algunas veces de Mabel y otras no, fuimos volviéndonos más cercanos con el pasar del tiempo.

Claro está que cuando Mabel y dipper tuvieron que irse al terminar el verano nos pusimos tristes, sabíamos que ese día llegaría, no mentiré, el día de la despedida hubo muchas lágrimas, algunas mías. Mabel y dipper nos aseguraron que volverían el próximo verano y que se mantendrían en contacto, y así termino nuestro primer verano de aventuras.

Cabe resaltar que fue el primero ¿No?

Al momento de su llegada al pueblo las chicas, Stan, soos, Wendy y yo estábamos para recibirlos, como lo había previsto, Mabel llego saltando y abrazando a cada cosa que se encontraba, luego de ella bajo pato, su cerdito, lo es raro nombre para un cerdo, pero bueno, después de pato, dipper bajo del autobús, no negare que los extrañe el tiempo que no estuvieron, pero al verlos pude notar los pequeños cambios en ellos, Mabel tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo esta vez, dijo que quería un cambio de look, no me pareció o más indicado para ella, dipper por su lado, puede ver que ahora más alto que Mabel y que yo, la pubertad le dio un estirón, aunque creo que esa palabra es exagerada, solo nos llevaba unos 2 cm.

Pacifica: Hola chicos, bienvenidos de vuelta

Mabel: PACIFICA, HOLA, TE EXTRAÑE TANTO- dijo abrazándome con mucha efusividad.

Dipper: Hola pacifica- Dijo calmado dedicándome una tierna sonrisa, que me hizo estremecer.

¿No se los dije? Después de nuestro verano de aventuras, quede perdidamente enamorada de Dipper pines, es un tanto irónico puesto que al inicio nos odiábamos, pero luego de esa noche donde me salvo empecé a sentir algo más por él, en ese entonces creí que era admiración, pero al no tenerlo cerca me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él, esta vez no dejare que se vaya sin decirle lo que siento, acompáñenme en mi plan para conquistar a él nerd y obsesivo de los misterios dipper pines.

 _Deséenme suerte…_

 ** _Notas finales_**

 ** _Bien chicos quiero dejar en claro que esta historia tendrá como máximo unos 12 capítulos, talvez menos más dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle._**

 ** _Aquí los padres de pacifica no van a resaltar mucho en tiempo real talvez aparezcan en flash Backs_**

 ** _Esta es mi primera historia larga de esta pareja, por favor, dejen reviews, cualquier tipo es recibido, como al inicio perdonen los errores de ortografía, espero les guste la historia, espero sea tan bien recibida como mi one-shot._**

 ** _Sayonara… :3_**


	2. Chapter 2: Pequeños cambios

**_Notas del autor:  
Ohayou, hola como están todos, aquí está el segundo cap. de esta historia, espero que les guste, aclarare el resto de las dudas al final, espero disfruten, como siempre perdonen los faltas de ortografía._**

 ** _Gravity falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, la historia es una invención original de mi cabeza, sin más que decir espero lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo._**

 **Si el tiempo es el problema, Nosotros somos la solución**

 _Capítulo 1: Pequeños cambios_

Pacifica Pov´s

Bien, ya paso un día desde que Mabel y dipper volvieron, el primer día fue una total locura pues Mabel nos obligó a todos prometer que iríamos a la cabaña para una sorpresa que tiene para nosotros, le pregunte a dipper de que se trataba, pero él tampoco tenía ni idea.

Pues bien ahora estoy aquí frente a la cabaña esperando a que lleguen las demás y que alguien me abra la puertas pues hace ya 10 minutos que toque y nadie me abre.

-MABEL, ALGUIEN ABRA DE UNA VEZ- grite exasperada.

 _Grave error_

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un dipper que somnoliento, tallándose un ojo mientras bostezaba, pero eso no fue lo peor, dipper el…

 _No tenía camisa_

Iba vestido únicamente con un pantalón de dormir y llevaba una toalla al cuello, y el cabello mojado, parece que acaba de salir de bañarse.

-Pacifica… Hola, buenos días- dijo Dipper aun medio dormido, parece que no sabe en situación está.

No respondí pues me quede embobada viendo a dipper, ya no era ese chico enclenque que conocí hace un año, tal parece que las tareas que le puso su tío estaban dando frutos, no tenía músculos gigantes como los de los luchadores, pero se notaba el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer, y se podían unos ligeramente formados músculos, vaya que había cambiado.

-¿Pacifica? Tierra llamando a pacifica, ¿hay alguien?- me dijo pasando una mano el frente de mi cara, su voz era más grave que el verano pasado, pero me detuve antes de divagar más y por fin respondí.

-PONTE ALGO ENCIMA- Ok, no es lo que quería decir

El pareció reaccionar a eso y se dio cuenta de cómo andaba, solo debió ser mi imaginación pero juraría que se sonrojo, me dijo que pasara en lo que subía para vestirse, entre a la cabaña y me dirigí a la sala donde había estado ya varias veces.

A los pocos minutos salto Mabel sobre mí, ella también tenía el cabello mojado pro ya estaba vestida.

-Mabel, me asfixias- y era cierto, pues su abrazo no me dejaba respirar

-Perdón por no abrirte la puesta es que estaba en el baño- dijo en lo que me soltaba- le dije a dipper que lo hiciera cuando salió del baño.

-Si me di cuenta- dije recordando cómo me había recibido, sonrojándome al instante.

-Pacifica~ ¿te gusto lo que viste verdad?

Mabel sabía que me gustaba su hermano, se lo dije ayer cuando dipper estaba hablando con soos, ella, como se esperaba me dijo un " _Lo sabía"_ a todo pulmón, y era cierto, ella estuvo todo el verano pasado insinuando que me gustaba su hermano, y sí que tenía razón.

-No sé de qué hablas- dije haciéndome la desentendida, a lo que Mabel solo rio.

-Si claro, ambas sabemos que eso no es verdad, así que dime, ¿Te gusto lo que viste?

No podía contra Mabel, ella siempre me vencía en cosas como estas.

-Sí, me gusto

-¿De qué hablan chicas?- dijo Dipper entrando a la habitación.

-DIPPER- ¿Cuándo entro?- E…estábamos ha… hablando de

-DEL NUEVO VIDO MUSICAL DE _"VARIAS VECES"_

-Ok, si tú lo dices…

Dios bendiga a Mabel y a su obsesión con las bandas de chicos.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno, Pacifica ¿Quieres algo o ya comiste?

-Me gustaría algo de comer, aún no he desayunado.

-De acuerdo- dijo saliendo de la sala y entrando a la cocina.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Si, si, ya se, ya se, este dipper es muy diferente a como se lo esperaron, pero yo estoy tomando en cuenta todas sus aventuras hasta ahora (invasión zombi, hombres-tauro, monstruo marinos, el cambia forma, tenía que hacerse más fuerte ¿no?), y también la pubertad, que afecto a los gemelos, en el próximo cap explicare los cambios totales de dipper, y también algo más para ustedes, bueno, eso es todo, espero comenten hasta otra._**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	3. Chapter 3: Celos y sorpresas

**_Notas de autor:_**

 ** _Hola de nuevo, gracias por leer, en este capítulo, se verá un poco más de lo que hicieron los chicos en vacaciones, como ha sido explicado en capítulos anteriores todo será narrado por pacifica, espero lo disfruten, sin más a leer._**

 **Si el tiempo es el problema, nosotros somos la solución**

 _Capítulo 2: Celos, y sorpresas_

Pacifica (Pov´s)

Unos minutos después Mabel yo estábamos acompañadas de dipper, y Stan quien había despertado hace poco estaban desayunando, poco después llegaron soos, Wendy, Candy y grenda entre risas e historias de lo que los chicos habían hecho mientras estuvieron en la ciudad pasamos la mañana, todo iba excelente hasta que Mabel saco un tema, que no me agrado mucho…

-Hey dipper, nunca me dijiste que paso con esa chica que se te declaro…

 _Mabel, dime que es broma_

-Creo que se llamaba… Sofí, ¿no? Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con ella?

-Mabel, no tenías por qué mencionar eso

 _Lo juro, lo juro, dipper se sonrojo._

-Valla chico, ya eres todo un galán, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta- entro Wendy en la conversación.

-Si dipper vamos cuéntanos, no seas tímido- hablo ahora Soos.

-La rechace, no hay nada más que contar.

 _Gracias a dios_

-Ha~ y eso que me caí bien, bueno

-Y dime chiquillo, ¿Por qué rechazaste a la que, probablemente fue la única chica que se te declaro?- pregunto ahora Stan.

 _Stan, gracias, hiciste la pregunta que yo iba a hacer_

Escuchamos una carcajada por parte de Mabel y todos volteamos a verla, vi de reojo a dipper y lo vi… ¿Asustado? Creo que aterrado es mejor descripción para su rostro, ¿qué pasa…?

-Tío Stan, no sabes lo equivocado que estas- aun reía, ¿a qué se referirá Mabel con eso?

-¿A qué te refieres mocosa?

-Mabel, no lo digas…- dipper quería que se callara.

-A dipper se le declararon como 10 chicas en lo que estuvimos en la escuela.

 _¿Qué dijo…?_

De acuerdo, la cara de todos era un poema, incluyendo la de dipper y la mía no debía de estar muy lejos, a dipper, al nerd y obsesivo de los misterios que yo veo, ¿se le declararon tantas chicas…?

 _Dime que es broma_

-Debes estar mintiendo mocosa, es imposible que este chiquillo- señalo a dipper- pueda llamar la atención de alguien del género opuesto que esta mentalmente sana.

 _Ok, ouch, aunque tiene razón en eso_

-Tío, dipper en la escuela es el presidente del consejo estudiantil, y también está en el equipo de Basketball de la escuela- Mabel ¿de qué rayos hablas?

 _¿Dipper juega Basketball?, eso explica sus músculos creo._

¿Enserio?- Stan miro a dipper- ¿Desde cuando haces deportes? YA SE, seguramente eres el que les lleva el agua, ¿cierto?

Dipper pareció molestarse, yo iba a preguntar pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Mabel lo hizo…

-Dipper es el capitán del equipo y fue el jugador más valioso en el torneo inter colegial- dijo con entusiasmo.

Antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estoy impactada, dipper capitán del equipo y, además, jugador más valioso.

-Woh, cuéntanos eso dipper, ¿Cómo acabaste en un equipo, como capitán y además, jugador más valioso?- ahora Wendy era la emocionada.

-Eso no tiene importancia- dijo tratando de evadir el tema.

-Mabel, cuéntanos- me alegra que Soos haya dicho eso.

-Con gusto- se veía que Mabel se moría por decirnos.

-MABEL- Dipper quería callarla como fuera.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, soos y grenda habían atado y amordazado a dipper

-Bueno, lo que paso fue que dipper estaba estudiando como siempre en la biblioteca, había que entregar un trabajo al día siguiente así que se había quedado en la biblioteca de la escuela hasta tarde, yo estaba con él porque tenía que ayudarlo a terminar el trabajo, cuando nos estábamos yendo, unos chicos del equipo quería que fuera con ellos, dipper se interpuso, ellos iban a golpearlo, pero entonces llego el entrenador del equipo, él les dijo que jugaran uno a uno contra dipper para resolver sus diferencias, dipper termino aceptando para no tener problemas más adelante con ellos.

-Valla chico, no sabía que habías dejado de ser un cobarde- ok Stan, dipper no era tan cobarde, aunque si un poco.

-Fuiste muy valiente dipper- y Soos vuelve a decir lo que yo quiero decir.

-En verdad amigo- y ahora también Wendy.

 _Cazo a un fantasma vengativo, peleo con un robot y sobrevivo a una invasión zombi, eso no es tanto._

-Cuando empezaron a jugar, dipper tenía el balón, gracias las veces que jugo con Wendy a lanzar piedras, su puntería mejoro, y cuando entreno con los hombres-tauro, dipper gano fuerza, se le hizo fácil encestar de 3 puntos, cuando tuvo la oportunidad…

 _Parece que sus aventuras rindieron frutos._

-También tiene buenos reflejos, y una gran velocidad por correr tanto, era un muy buen jugador, el entrenador término metiéndolo en el equipo y eventualmente termino como capitán, y fue el jugador más valioso por anotar los últimos 3 puntos en la final del torneo, y eso que él no quería entrar al equipo antes.

Por los próximos 30 minutos Mabel nos estuvo hablando de como dipper había estado jugando dentro del equipo de básquet y de las chicas se le habían declarado durante sus clases, sé que Mabel disfrutaba hablando de ellas, mi rostro debía ser un poema total, el tema era más que claro…

 _Celos_

Mabel sabía que el solo escuchar que chicas ya se habían declarado a dipper, claro, me tranquilizaba cuando escucha que las había rechazado o todas y cada una, pero entonces se me aparecía una nueva duda en la cabeza…

 _¿Por qué las rechazo?_

Mabel, siguió hablando, y dipper tratando de zafarse, luego de dejar en evidencia la vida personal de su hermano y responder a las preguntas a las que su hermano nunca lo haría, todos le hablamos de lo que se habían perdido durante el tiempo en el que no estuvieron, tardamos tanto en ponernos al día que se nos hicieron las 6 pm antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos por irnos cuando Mabel y las chicas me secuestraron gritando PIJAMADA. Y no dejaron a dipper entrar en la habitación, él se fue al cuarto de descanso de soos, ahora estaba en una pijama da con Candy grenda y Mabel…

 _Hurra_

Candy y grenda estaban hablando de chicos, mientras veíamos una de las películas de "Lobo Adolecente sin camisa" y Mabel me contesto la duda que se me había metido en la cabeza desde la mañana.

-Tiene a alguien que le gusta.

-¿Qué?- no entendí muy bien lo que dijo.

-Dipper rechazo a esas chicas porque tiene a alguien que le gusta, eso fue lo que pude ver, aunque nunca me lo dijo.

 _Ok, ahora pienso que Mabel es psíquica_

Bien, no hay que ser psíquica para saber en qué pensaba cada vez que Mabel hablaba de una de esas chicas, se notaba a leguas que quería matarlas a todas y cada una por solo mirar a dipper, terminamos rendidas, y yo estuve echada, despierta, era insomnio, quería pero no podía dormir, decidí ir por un vaso de agua, cuando por fin llegue a la cocina, y tome el agua escuche una… ¿melodía? Parecía ser de una guitarra.

 _¿Quién será?_

Camine hasta la sala de descanso donde se escuchaba la melodía, pero eso no tiene sentido, la única persona hay es…

 _Dipper_

Entre abrí la puerta y pude ver a dipper sentado en el sofá que estaba hay con… UNA GUITARRA, ok que tanto puede pasar en un año para que dipper, no solo sea el capitán de un equipo de básquet y se vuelva MVP, sino que ahora también toca la guitarra.

 _Cada vez me sorprende más_

-Eres increíble Dipper, ya veo por qué se te declararon tantas chicas- susurre, y luego llego mi más grande sorpresa.

Dipper… estaba cantando

 _Tiempos de aquí de ahora  
tiempos de escribir historia  
Tiempo presente de gloria  
sin resistir la memoria_

Dipper estaba cantando en verdad lo estaba haciendo, cuanto cambio hasta ahora, su voz era un poco más grave que antes, estaba en perfecta armonía con la guitarra.

 _Tiempos nuevos dolorosos de corazón con heridas  
de cicatrices antiguas de elecciones de caídas  
Tiempo de sentir que no está perdida  
grita tu secretos, sangra nuestra vida, el ayer _

Se veía tan… tranquilo, casi ni parecía estar prestando atención a su alrededor, está totalmente concentrado en la canción, era hermosa tanto la melodía como la letra, aunque era un poco triste.

 _No me llames pasado, me llamo ahora  
llámame ahora  
No me llames futuro, tengo demora  
esta es mi hora_

 _Tiempo de estreno, de riesgo  
de flores en los desiertos  
Tiempo de plena conciencia  
entre la tierra y el cielo_

 _Tiempo de sentir que no esta pérdida  
grita tu secretos, sangra nuestra vida, el ayer _

Es increíble dipper sea capaz de tocar, la canción es sencillamente hermosa, no podía dejar de escucharla, sin darme cuenta había entrado en la habitación y dipper aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba con el…

 _No me llames pasado, me llamo ahora  
llámame ahora  
No me llames futuro, tengo demora  
esta es mi hora_

 _Tiempo de curar lo que ya paso  
cuidar lo que ves, sangra en nuestra herida el ayer_

 _No me llames pasado, me llamo ahora  
llámame ahora  
No me llames futuro, tengo demora  
esta es mi hora_

-Es una hermosa canción- le dije una vez termino, el pareció apenas darse cuenta de que estaba hay.

-Pa-pacifica, ¿Cu-cuanto ti-tiempo levas aquí?- enserio que estaba distraído.

-El suficiente para saber que tienes talento con la guitarra, ¿Por qué nos lo contaste en la tarde?

-Es que… es un poco vergonzoso.

-No le veo lo vergonzoso a tocar la guitarra, y menos si la tocas así de bien.

-¿En verdad crees que toco bien?- pregunto avergonzado.

 _Que tierno_

-Sí, eres muy bueno

-Gracias pacifica- me sonrió sonrojado.

 _Me va a dar un ataque, que lindo_

-Cla-claro, n-no es n-nada

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-Es que no podía dormir y baje por un vaso de agua, y termine escuchándote tocar.

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, es bastante tarde, me voy a dormir, buenas noches, descansa

-Claro, igualmente, dulces sueños

-Los serán si tu estas en ellos- susurre sin pensarlo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-N-no, hasta mañana.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, no puedo creer que dije eso.

 _Aunque sea verdad_

Pero eso no viene al caso, mejor trato de dormir un poco, mañana será un nuevo día.

 ** _Notas finales_**

 ** _Hola gente, perdonen si sobre-escribí mucho a dipper, pero es que creo que con todo lo que han pasado en la serie él ya debe haber crecido tanto en cuerpo como en mente, además que su talento música es algo que va a hacer falta más adelante en la historia._**

 ** _Con respecto a pacifica, obviamente, iba a tener celos, era de esperar, y con Mabel, sé que la hice mucho más intuitiva que en la serie, perdonen si no les gusta como están las personalidades de los personajes._**

 ** _Si tienen alguna queja, idea, aporte o algo, por favor dejen en los comentarios, me ayudaría mucho, así que nos leemos luego. También: Saludos a Cherry Express, gracias por tus comentarios realmente me hacen feliz u espero el capítulo te haya gustado, tratare de responder al resto de los comentarios le próxima vez._**

 ** _Sayonara w_**


	4. Chapter 4: Cosas que cambian, demasiado

**_Hola gente, espero estén bien, gracias por leer mi historia 0w0 me alegran sus reviews, espero les guste esta cap, sé que a muchos les debe haber parecido que cambien demasiado a dipper, pero al él le tiene que llegar una mejora eventualmente ¿no?, ya sin más que decir:_**

 ** _Gravity falls no me pertenece la historia es de mi autoría personal._**

 ** _Algunas cosas cambian, Quizás demasiado_**

Ya había amanecido en la cabaña del misterio, y casi todos estaban despiertos, a excepción de dipper quien se había desvelado la noche anterior, y pacifica quien estaba durmiendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mabel se había dado cuenta de eso y decidió dejarla disfrutar de su sueño un poco más…

 _Aunque fue muy poco…_

A los 30 segundos mabel empezó a gritar un "BUENOS DIAS PACIFICA" a todo pulmón logrando que la rubia cayera de la cama.

-MABEL ¿EN QUE RAYOS PIENSAS?

-Buenos días pacifica, ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas- dijo volteando la cara claramente sonrojada.

-Sí tú lo dices, aunque te oías muy tierna llamando a dipper mientras dormías- Mabel no la había oído, pero estaba segura de que pacifica lo había hecho.

-¡¿EH?!- Pacifica enterró su cara en la almohada- _Huele muy bien_ \- pensó al aspirar el aroma de la almohada.

-Pacifica- llamo la gemela pines- ¿Podrías soltar la almohada de dipper?- al decir esto estallo en carcajadas, la rubia solo pudo sonrojarse y volver a esconderse en el objeto, aspirando de nuevo su aroma- ¿la vas a soltar?- pregunto ligeramente más calmada.

-Por ahora…No- respondió luego de unos segundos dejando a mabel sorprendida no solo por la respuesta sino por la sonrisa de total, TOTAL enamorada que tenía pacifica en el rostro- No tengo el valor para abrazarlo a él así que… me conformare con esto… por ahora- dijo apretando aún más el objeto.

-Pacifica…- Al levantar la vista se encontró a una mabel sonrojada, con ojos lagrimosos y una sonrisa de niño al recibir un caramelo- ERES TAN LINDA- luego de eso le salto encima y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, ambas empezaron a reír.

-MABEL, PARA JAJAJAJA.

-Ok- dijo cuándo se detuvo- oye, si quieres, puedo conseguirte una camisa de dipper.

-¿QUÉ COMO PUEDES SIQUIERA PENSAR EN ESO MABEL?- grito sorprendida- no puedo creer que sugieras tal cosa…- dijo un tanto molesta.

-Bien solo pensé que...- Fue interrumpida.

-¿De verdad puedes?- pacifica, había aceptado la idea un tanto avergonzada.

-Por supuesto- le afirmo sonriendo por lo cual pacifica también sonrió.

Después de ese encuentro de gritos, que terminaron por despertar a dipper también, que estaba en la planta baja, ya se encontraban desayunando, los chicos hablaban de que era lo que harían durante el día, con la obvia intervención de Stan diciéndoles que tendrían que trabajar.

-En otro tema- Dipper cambio el tema de conversación- mejoraste bastante tío, esto esta delicioso.

-Yo no lo cocine, pensé que habías sido tú- respondió.

-Ejem…-mabel llamo la atención de ambos chicos- pacífica y yo cocinamos- les dijo a ambos hombres sentada junto a pacífica y Candy.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto dipper- De pacifica me lo creo, pero que ti mabel que quemaste 6 panqueques antes de hacer uno bueno no me lo espero- dijo dipper molestando a su hermana.

-Es que pacifica hizo la mayor parte- respondió mabel.

-Valla- dipper voltio a ver a pacifica- te quedo delicioso, gracias pacifica- luego cero los ojos y sonrió, logrando poner a pacifica muy roja.

-N-no hay de que…. Dipper.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar rubia?- pregunto Stan.

-Cuando mis padres me castigan, no dejan que la servidumbre haga nada por mí, así que aprendí a cocinar para esa clase de situaciones, ya que parte de los castigos es no salir y no teléfono, no me quedo otra opción más que aprender.

-Pacifica esto es increíble- dijo grenda con panqueques en la boca.

-Candy dice, que esto es delicioso- no hace falta aclara quien lo dijo.

Luego de halagos por parte de todos, incluso de pato, las chicas fueron a darse un baño, una por una, cuando todas ya habían entrado y salido, le toco a dipper. Mientras dipper se duchaba, las chicas habían bajado para ayudar un poco en la tienda, por órdenes de Stan.

-Esto es muy aburrido- dijo pacifica mientras veía como mabel, Candy y grenda perseguían a cualquier chico "lindo" que veían, como Wendy dormía en lugar de ayudarla en la caja y de Soos tratando de tocar el espejo antes de que su reflejo por un reto de mabel. Entre todo eso aún no veía a dipper- _ya debería estar aquí, ¿Qué estará haciendo?_ \- pacifica le cobro unos pocos turistas más esperando a que dipper entrara en algún momento, pero al ver que eso no sucedería decidió despertar a Wendy eh ir a buscarlo.

-¿Podrías darme tu número por favor?- escucho a una chica turista, no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que vio a quien se lo pidió, esa chica junto a otras 2 estaban rodeando a dipper quien parecía buscar una manera de huir.

-A mí también- dijeron las otras 2.

Ok, esa escena nunca, nunca la habría esperado, dipper siendo rodeado por chicas, cuando hace un año era desplazado por ellas.

- _¿Quiénes se creen?_ \- pacifica estaba sintiendo la misma ira que cuando mabel le conto de las chicas que se le declararon a dipper.

 _Celos, de nuevo…_

Estaba a punto de ir, y sacar a dipper de ahí, pero algo se lo impidió, antes de poder dar siquiera un paso unos cuantos chicos se acercaron y le bloquearon el paso.

-Hola, linda, ¿Qué haces tan sola en un lugar como este?- era obvio que era un chico con la actitud "todas se mueren por mí, considérate afortunada"

 _Que desagradable…_

-Nada que necesites saber- le dijo y trato de irse, pero él le bloqueo de nuevo y sus amigos la sujetaron de ambos brazos- ¿Te parece que así logras atraer a una chica?

-Tengo muchas formas de lograrlo, ¿quieres que te enseñe algunas?- dijo eso en tono lascivo, y con una sonrisa asquerosa en el rostro.

-Creo que a ella no le interesa- hablo alguien detrás de él, la sorpresa de la rubia no fue pequeña al ver a dipper- Esa no es forma de llamar la atención de una chica ¿Qué tu madre no te enseño a tratar a las mujeres?- mientras hablaba se había acercado a Pacifica y los que la sostenían la soltaron y dipper se paró entre el chico y ella- Deberías saber cuándo no le interesas a alguien.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- pregunto cabreado por la actitud de dipper.

Dipper lo veía hacia abajo, lo trataba como a alguien inferior a él, se notaba en todo, su postura, su expresión, voz e inclusive en sus ojos, era la misma actitud que Pacifica tenía antes al ver a alguien de menor estatus social, era una actitud completamente soberbia.

-Nadie en especial- respondió como burlándose- Solo alguien a quien no le agrada nada tu actitud con las mujeres niño mimado.

De donde había salido este dipper, era completamente diferente al dipper de siempre, aunque ella debía aceptar que…

 _Es bastante atractivo…_

-No puedes hablarme así, basura de clase media- dijo tratando de golpear a dipper, pero el en un movimiento rápido lo había tirado el suelo- NO DEJARE QUE ME HUMILLES- trato de golpearlo de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, esto se repitió como unas 10 veces, hasta que dipper se arto y poniendo un pie en su espalda no lo dejo volver a levantarse- DEJAME IR PEDAZO DE BASURA.

-Vaya- dipper solo sonrió- si yo soy basura… ¿Qué eres tú?- dijo sonriendo arrogante, el chico solo paro sus forcejeos- Debes ser peor que basura, como suena eso… El chico de alta clase que es peor que la basura, suena bien, ¿no cree señorita Noroeste?

-¿No-no-noroeste?- el pareció asustarse- ¿T-tu eres Pa-pacifica No-noroeste?- dipper la vio, y ella entendió por completo esa mirada.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta ya?- le pregunto imitando la actitud de dipper- ¿Cómo es posible que no me reconocieras? Eh, chico peor que la basura.

-Pe-perdóneme, señorita Noroeste, le juro que no volveré a molestarla- dijo el, realmente asustado por lo que podría pasarle.

Después de eso dipper quito su pie y le dirigió una mirada de "largo de aquí" y el patán se fue corriendo sus 2 amigos, una vez estuvieron fuera de la tienda dipper suspiro y se dejó caer en el suelo y toda esa actitud anterior se había ido dejando de nuevo al dipper de siempre.

-Gracias a dios se fue, no creí poder actuar más- suspiro de nuevo- ¿estás bien pacifica, no te hizo nada?

-Sí, estoy bien, no me hizo nada- le dijo sonriendo- _¿Actuó todo?_ \- - Por cierto, ¿Qué fue todo eso, desde cuando tienes un lado arrogante?

-En la escuela es mejor ser así con algunos para evitar problemas- parece que aún no paran las molestias en clases para el castaño.

-Y ¿Qué fueron esos movimientos? Lucias muy calmado, ¿Cómo lograste dejarlo en el suelo?

-El tío Ford me enseño algunos trucos de cuando estuvo en otra dimensión, son bastante útiles de vez en cuando- le comento- aunque probablemente no necesitaras mi ayuda.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pacifica, sé que tomaste clases de judo, seguramente los habrías acabado enseguida.

-Tienes razón- le contesto- pero… no está mal de vez en cuando la princesa sea rescatado por un caballero- le dijo en tono de broma.

\- Pues… ha sido un placer princesa- le respondió una vez de pie frente a ella.

Estaban muy cerca, ninguno se apartaba, solo estaban ahí, uno frente al otro, sin dejar de mirarse, Dipper miraba atento cada detalle de pacifica, la niña de 12 años que conoció su primera vez en el pueblo, ya no era la misma, ahora tenía el cabello un poco menos largo, aunque solo un poco, ya no traía puesto aquel conjunto de siempre ahora lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, unas zapatillas con tacón, y usaba una camisilla rosa con un chaleco blanco encima. Dipper estaba cada vez más cerca, pacifica no hacía nada, estaban a punto de cruzar esa línea tan delgada que los separaba… hasta que escucharon un ruido y volvieron al mundo real, ambos se alejaron, pacifica estaba tan roja que podías confundir su rostro con un tomate y dipper tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

-Sera mejor que vuelva con Wendy- hablo pacífica.

-Sí, yo iré a ayudar a Soos- dipper estaba por irse, pero fue detenido por pacífica. ¿Qué pa...-pacifica lo besa en la mejilla- …sa?- dipper se quedó viéndola preguntando "¿Y eso que fue?" con la mirada.

-Esa fue la recompensa por salvarme, "Caballero"- le dijo con las manos juntas detrás de la espalda y ligeramente inclinada hacia el frente, con las mejillas rojas- nos vemos- luego se fue a la caja donde Wendy la esperaba.

Dipper fue donde Soos, fue recibido por el clásico, "Hola Dipper" de su amigo, y empezaron a conversar mientras acomodaban algunas cosas del "almacén" de la tienda, después de un buen tiempo, los decidieron tomar un descanso para beber algo y salieron para ir a la cocina.

-Sí que ha sido un fastidio tanto trabajar- y no es que fuera poco tiempo, pues los chicos habían estado trabajando todo el día, ya eran las 3 pm.

-Hoy hubo muchas ganancias- hablo muy feliz Stan- pueden descansar el resto del día muchachos, ya tuvieron suficiente por hoy.

-BIEN- mabel como siempre era entusiasta- Chicos, ¿quieren ver una película?

\- LOBO ADOLESCENTE SIN CAMISA- gritaron Candy y Grenda obviamente.

\- Terror nocturno- dijo Wendy con voz malévola.

\- 2 sujetos un cachorro- dijo Soos.

\- Bien, bien, no tengo ni la menor idea de sus películas Soos, Wendy, así que por mayoría veremos Lobo adolescente sin camisa.

\- A ver, un momento, ¿Cómo que por mayoría? Dipper y Pacifica aun no votan- le reprendió Wendy.

\- Dipper seguramente elegirá algo aburrido y Pacifica seguramente apoyara Lobo adolescente sin camisa- les respondió.

\- Eso no lo sabes, ¿verdad, Dipper, Pacifica?- los llamo Wendy, pero hay se dieron cuenta de que no estaban- Eh, ¿A dónde se fueron esos 2?

Un par de minutos antes:

\- Dipper- lo llama Stan- ve y ayuda a Pacifica a cargar unas cosas del sótano de Ford, deje partes de unas viejas atracciones ahí por si las necesitaba, no creo que pueda con ellas sola.

Dipper aun estando cansado, bajo para buscar a Pacifica, cuando llego Pacifica estaba revisando algunas cajas, dipper aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente con Pacifica, y ahora que la veía bien…

 ** _Dipper Pov´s_**

No había visto que Pacifica ahora era un poco más alta, debe ser porque yo también había crecido, ahora que la veo bien… aparte de la altura, se ve más delgada, y, arriesgando a ver, se ve que sus caderas son más delgadas, y el pantalon que lleva no me está ayudando a ver sus piernas, pero veo que son muy largas... ¡En que estoy pensando! ¡Calma, no es como si estuviera viéndola de _ese_ modo! No, definitivamente no es como si viera sus piernas largas, y esos pantalones ligeramente pegados al cuerpo que deja ver como su… ALTO DIPPER ¡¿EN QUE RAYOS PIENSAS?!

\- Dipper- una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, _Su voz_ \- ¿Viniste a ayudarme? Gracias.

Ahora que lo pienso, su voz también cambio un poco, ahora es un poco más melodiosa, es diferente a cuando la conocí, esta es una voz cálida… No como la que tenía antes, esa voz era fría, era una voz monopolizada por la arrogancia, pero esta es, más dulce, tranquila, lleva consigo alegría, es una muy linda voz…

\- ¿Dipper? Tierra llamado a dipper, ¿hay alguien en casa?- se había acercado a mí.

No había notado que ahora no usaba el flequillo como antes, en su lugar ahora tenía el cabello en una especie de fleco de lado que caía levemente sobre su ojo izquierdo, tenía su cabello recogido en una cola baja y dejaba caer unos pequeños mechones a los lados de la cara, su rostro ahora era un poco más delgado, sus ojos, antes eran azules, pero ahora eran… ¿Violetas? Si, apenas, pero estoy seguro de que tienen tonos violetas, será genético, su nariz ahora era un poco más fina, y finalmente, sus labios… No sé por qué, pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo mirándolos, se ven de un ligero tono rosa, se ven tan suaves, me pregunto…

\- Dipper- la escucho llamarme con un suspiro, ¿Por qué?- E-estas, de-demasiado, cerca- entonces reparo en nuestra cercanía…

Tenía a Pacifica acorralada contra un montón de cajas.

\- Pe-perdón Pacifica- digo alejándome lo más rápido posible de ella.

\- No te pre-preocupes Jejeje- me responde con una risa nerviosa.

No puede estar pasando, no puede ser, no puedo creer que estuve…

 _Estuve a punto de Besarla_

Como puedo siquiera pensar en hacer algo así, no negare que Pacifica es atractiva, _demasiado talvez_ , pero no puedo hacer tal cosa como besarla… Al menos no aun…

\- Bien Dipper- volteo a verla, ella ya está recuperada de ese momento- Asumo que viniste a ayudar, así que mueve al trasero.

\- Si- por fin puedo responder.

Comenzamos a organizar las cosas del tío Ford para tratar de encontrar lo que Stan había dejado aquí abajo, ya teníamos la mayoría de las cosas, casi terminábamos, y arriesgándome a lo mal, _o bien_ , que pueda sonar, he visto muchos cambios en el cuerpo de Pacifica… Excluyendo su voz, y su rostro, su cuerpo también cambio bastante… El atuendo que lleva me deja ver eso claramente, puedo ver que, a parte de sus piernas y su, bueno, ya saben… sus caderas ahora son más angostas, tiene más curvas, y eso que solo tiene 14, también puedo ver que sus pe…

\- Dipper, ¿pasa algo?- me saca justo a tiempo.

\- No, porque preguntas- le respondo lo más clamado que puedo.

\- Por nada, solo que has estado viéndome por mucho tiempo- Atrapado infraganti*

\- No, pasa nada, solo pensaba en lo mucho que has cambiado- sonrió esperando que crea mi… ¿verdad a medias?... Si eso

\- ¿Te parece que cambie? Deberías verte en un espejo, ahora eres más alto que yo, y sin mencionar esos músculos por deportes- me dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho, espero no sienta mi corazón, estoy seguro de que estoy sonrojado, aunque, ella... ¿TAMBIEN ESTA SONROJADA?- Cambiaste mucho dipper- me hablo con nostalgia en su voz- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Ya la hiciste- le comento divertido.

\- Enserio- Con una media sonrisa, mirándome aun con el rostro bajo.

\- Claro, lo que sea- le digo con un tono tranquilo y dulce… Uno que, por alguna razón, solo puedo usar con ella.

\- Dipper, las chicas que se te declararon, ¿era lindas?

\- ¿Eh?- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

\- ¿Si las chicas que se te declararon eran lindas?

\- ¿Po-porque pre-preguntas?

\- Por favor responde- me lo pidió con un tono que no fui capaz de entender, pero bueno…

\- Supongo que sí, una de hecho había ganado un concurso de belleza.

\- Ya veo, entonces, ¿Por qué la rechazaste si era así de linda?

\- Sabes que no soy superficial- le respondí y ella sonrió ligeramente- Además no era tan linda, ni mi tipo- le comente con tono de broma.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes un tipo, señor Rompe corazones?

\- Desde hace, algún tiempo- Un año exacto.

\- Así, y, ¿Cómo es, tu tipo?

\- No sé si deba decírtelo- Me descubrías si lo hago.

\- ¿EH? Vamos dime, tal vez y te ayude a encontrar a tu chica- si quieres encontrarla mírate al espejo- Dime al menos como te gusta el cabello, o los ojos.

\- Bien- si es lo que quieres- Te lo diré, acercarte- me hizo caso y puso su oído cerca de mí, me acerque y…- Me gustan rubias y de ojos azules- le dije y me fui a revisar otra sección del laboratorio del tío Ford, no sé si estuvo bien decirle eso a Pacifica, pero lo echo, echo esta…

Pero aun no puedo decirle, no puedo decirle que la razón por la que cambie, la razón de mi esfuerzo es para alcanzar ese lugar, ese lugar donde pueda decirle con toda la seguridad del mundo…

 _Me gustas, Pacifica…_

 ** _Fin Dipper Pov's_**

\- Solo espera un poco más… Por favor…- dijo mientras dejaba una caja.

Mientras Pacífica.

\- ¿Le gustan… rubias… de ojos azules…?- _Dipper… ¿será que yo… tengo una oportunidad?_ \- Dipper…- pero antes de que su voz le llegara.

\- DIPPER PACIFICA, VAMOS A VER UNA PELICULA, VAMOS- Mabel entro y los llevo a ambos a rastras.

Parece que ambos tendrían que esperar un poco más…

 ** _Gente bonita, GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ, sus comentarios me han ayudado, y perdón si no es lo que muchos esperaban, pero ya entienden un poco más a dipper ¿cierto? Volviendo a lo normal, espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo, Saludos a Cherry Express, me lo pediste y te lo cumplo, HOLA AMIGO (Un Gran abrazo de oso panda (porque son hermosos esos animales)) espero dejen Reviews, no sean tímidos, den su opinión libremente, y ojala me sigan apoyando como hasta ahora… y para que la gente no saque conclusiones antes de saber les dejare algo muy en claro, no soy Gay, con eso aclarado…_**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	5. Chapter 5 Dulce momento

**_Hola gente, perdonar, estoy algo ocupado, y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, por eso el cap termino algo diferente a lo que quería, aun así espero no se decepcionen mucho._**

 ** _Dulces sueños contigo_**

Mabel arrastro a ambos chicos y al llegar al lugar de la votación, para sorpresa de todos, dipper dijo que quería ver la película de Wendy al igual que pacifica, Soos se unió al lado de Wendy, así que al final terminaron viendo la película de terror, por obra de mabel, Pacifica termino sentándose junto a Dipper, y mientras la película avanzaba, las chicas y Soos se asustaban cada vez más, Dipper y Wendy no, ella por ser fanática de ese tipo de películas y Dipper por ya haber enfrentado a un sinfín de cosas peores que un maniaco con cierra que era el "monstruo" de la película.

\- Wendy no pudo elegir una película más trillada- dijo dipper con desgano mientras en la pantalla veía como el maniaco buscaba a la chica en una habitación.

\- Ti-tienes ra-razon- le contesto Pacifica temblando del miedo, a diferencia del chico a ella la aterraban esa clase de películas.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, si, no t-te pre-preocupes- le contesta, pero en ese momento el maniaco encontró a la chica en una escena Screamer*- KYA- lanzándose contra Dipper y abrazándolo mientras se escondía en su pecho con una pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba muy asustada, hasta que sintió como un brazo rodeo su cintura y una mano acariciaba su cabeza, se relajó casi de inmediato.

\- Si tenías miedo- le susurro Dipper al oído causando que se estremeciera- Solo me lo hubieras dicho- - _Y podríamos haber estado así desde un inicio_ \- pensó, o al menos eso creyó.

Sin saberlo, Dipper había dicho eso en susurro.

\- Dipper- Pacifica estaba extremadamente roja, Dipper había dicho algo así ¿enserio?- para la próxima… te lo diré al inicio…- Abrazándolo más fuerte- para ver la película así desde el comienzo…

El resto de la película, Pacifica seguía asustada, pero al estar refugiada en los brazos de Dipper y sentir como en cada escena de terror él la apretaba un poco para demostrarle que estaba ahí, estaba muy tranquila. Dipper estaba, por primera vez, disfrutando ver una película de terror, ¿la razón? La chica rubia que se encontraba en sus brazos, mentiría si dijera que sin ella así no se habría marchado, el simple hecho de que ella estuviera así con él, era más que motivo suficiente para no querer levantarse.

Todos se quedaron dormidos ante de que la película terminara, Mabel, Candy y Grenda se durmieron en un "fuerte" que hicieron para protegerse, una encima de la otra, Soos se durmió en el suelo, mientras que Wendy ocupaba el sillón, y con respecto a nuestros protagonistas, cabe resaltar que ambos se quedaron en la misma posición, y ninguno mostraba señales de querer despertar.

\- Que buena siesta (bosteza)- Mabel acaba de despertar, y, al estar encima de Candy y grenda, pudo ver con muchísima facilidad como Dipper y Pacifica dormían abrazados y los 2 con una inmensa sonrisa- esto es increíble.

Como era de esperarse de Mabel, despertó a todos menos a Dipper y Pacifica, luego de que todos estuvieron despiertos, empezaron a… como, sacar fotos de los 2 chicos abrazados, estuvieron así un buen tiempo hasta que se aburrieron y decidieron irse a dormir, Candy, Grenda, Soos y Wendy se fueron y Mabel se fue a dormir, y Dipper y Pacifica aun no despertaban. Al hacerse las 7 Dipper empezó a despertar, al no ver a nadie cerca, asumió que todos ya se habían ido, estaba por levantarse, pero sintió un peso sobre él…

\- ¿Uh?- el mirar encontró a Pacifica dormida, usando su torso de almohada, se sonrojo como nunca, pero luego embozo una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Por qué no podemos estar así de cerca siempre? ¿Sera porque tú eres muy testaruda o yo muy cobarde?- acercándose más a su rostro- ojala pudiera…- estaba a punto de besarla, pero se detuvo, por 2 razones, 1 él quería que su beso fuera algo especial, algo que los 2 recordaran, y 2, que escucho perfectamente como Mabel bajaba las escaleras.

\- Sera mejor que te vallas, ya es bastante tarde- dijo Dipper sin ganas moviendo un poco a Pacifica, y ella despertó.

\- ¿Dipper, que pasa?

\- Ya es bastante tarde, será mejor que vayas a casa.

\- Supongo que tienes razón- dijo separándose de él, dejándolo con un frio invernal al no tenerla cerca.

Una vez ambos de pie, él la acompaño hasta la puerta, al abrirla pudieron ver que ya no había luz solar, estaba por irse, cuando sintió algo cálido sobre sus hombros, al voltear se encontró una chaqueta azul, luego vio a Dipper.

\- Es mía, no será una gran chaqueta de marca, pero es mejor a que te vayas sin nada- le comento con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, te veré luego- dijo poniéndose bien la chaqueta y empezando a caminar, una vez estuvo lo bastante lejos, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho- no es su camisa, pero es algo igual de bueno…- dijo abrazándose a sí misma y sintiendo de nuevo su aroma favorito, "Dipper".

 ** _Perdonar gente, pero es que eh tenido la semana demasiado ocupada y por eso salió el capítulo muy corto, aun así espero les haya gustado, aunque no quedo como me hubiera gustado, hasta yo sé cuándo uso demasiada miel, bueno nos leemos la próxima semana (o eso espero…)_**

 ** _Sayonara ;3_**


	6. Chapter 6: Preludios

**_Hola de nuevo, el cap de esta semana es más largo y va a tener un poco de una trama diferente a lo que han visto hasta ahora, espero les guste, y los que no sigue la serie al día, ósea hasta el capítulo 17, evítense las notas finales. Sin más que decir:_**

 ** _Preludios de amenazas y de citas_**

Ahora todo lo bueno del día anterior se había ido al retrete, ¿Por qué? Se estarán preguntando, pues eso es porque, en la mansión Noroeste, se podía ver como Pacifica, luchaba internamente por no echar al chico que estaba parado en frente suyo, se preguntaran… ¿Quién es ese chico?

Pues es un joven millonario llamado Kyle Johnson, este hijo de familia adinerada había sido electo por los padres de la rubia como su próximo pretendiente, luego de que ella se deshiciera de los otro ¿12? Si esa cantidad…

\- Vamos nena- La cereza del pastel era que tenía un ego tan grande que se equiparaba al iceberg que hundió el Titanic- Tengo todo lo que quieras, ¿Por qué no me das solo un besito…?- se acercó para besarla, y termino tendido en el suelo- Oye…

\- Perdona, pero jamás besaría un petulante como tú, y si no es mucha molestia, tengo cosas que hacer, por favor, largo de mi casa- y se fue a su habitación.

Ya dentro de su habitación y habiéndose percatado de que Kyle se fue y que nadie estaba cerca de su cuarto, Pacifica saco del armario la chaqueta que Dipper le había dado el día anterior, y… como toda adolescente enamorada que era, la abrazo y se tiró en su cama para girar y sonreír llena de alegría y muy, pero muy sonrojada…

\- Tal vez no se la regrese- dijo mientras apreciaba la prenda, era una chaqueta común, bastante barata por lo que veía, pero, para ella, esa prenda de ropa era una de las más valiosas del mundo… Y eso que ella sabía mucho del valor de las cosas… Dipper sí que lograba sacarla de su pensamiento…

 _¿Y si voy a verlo?_

Tenía la excusa, y la posibilidad pues du padres habían partido por 3ra vez de viaje de negocios… No tenía ni idea de a dónde, pero poco importaba, iría a verlo… Luego de sus múltiples escapadas el verano pasado, la servidumbre ya ni se molestaba en detenerla…

\- Decidido- dijo mientras se levantaba y alistaba para salir, ya estaba presentable, pero ella quería impactar a Dipper…

Luego de una hora de estar probándose ropa, salió en dirección a la cabaña del misterio por el sendero que había descubierto por el bosque hace ya un año en sus escapadas… Camino por 15 minutos, más o menos hasta que finalmente llego, al tocar la puerta fue recibida por un efusivo abrazo de Mabel…

\- Mabel… Me… Asfixias…

\- Ah… Perdón, pero es que estoy muy feliz de que vinieras… Pero… ¿Por qué viniste?

\- Vine a regresar esto- enseñando la chaqueta de Dipper, Mabel pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero luego su expresión cambio a una sonrisa, no le dio importancia- ¿Dónde está Dipper?

\- Dipper no está…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se fue con Ford a no sé dónde, NO ENTIENDO PORQUE NO ME DICEN NADA….- Lo último fue su berrinche, al que Pacifica no presto mucha atención….

\- _¿Dónde estás…?_ \- fue lo único que pensó Pacifica, mientras entraba en la cabaña junto a Mabel…

Mientras tanto, dentro del nuevo laboratorio de Ford, construido con tecnología alíen, se podía ver como el genio que escribió los diarios Stanford Pines, junto a su sobrino, Dipper estaban chequeando algunas cosas, estaban bastante tranquilos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta sellada que tenía un montón de cabello azul e inscripciones…

\- ¿Listo para esto?- pregunto serio el mayor…

\- Claro, más ahora que nunca- le respondió Dipper y ambos entraron al pasillo que estaba detrás de la puerta, avanzaron hasta quedar frente a un tubo de cristal que se encontraba sujetado por diversas partes mecánicas, y que el techo sobre el mismo dejaba entrar un poco de luz… En el centro de dicha construcción, se podía apreciar a un chico de aparentemente 14 años con el cabello rubio ceniza…

\- Ya me estaba aburriendo- hablo, al levantar la cabeza se pudo apreciar que poseía el mismo rostro que Dipper, a diferencia que era muchísimo más pálido, y que sus ojos tenían pupilas puntiagudas, y sus iris eran de un color dorado profundo- Deberían visitarme más seguido chicos, aunque pienso que sería mejor que me dejaran salir de aquí- menciono señalando el ambiente a su alrededor- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto…?- dijo en todo desdichado…

\- Tratar de destruirnos y a todo el mundo, ¿te parece poco?- hablo Dipper…

\- AH PINO, que bueno es verte- menciono su doble amarillento- Si tienes razón, pero mira que fue divertido, en especial el ver tu cara cuando casi hago desaparecer a llama, fue hermoso…

\- CALLATE, NO HABLES DE ELLA- le impuso con enojo Dipper…

\- Ya, ya, tranquilo chico- dijo mientras le restaba importancia- no quiero que hagas algo peor que esto- señalándose a sí mismo- pensar que usarías las inscripciones que le di a Ford a la inversa para… en lugar de invocarme, sellarme en la forma del ultimo cuerpo con el que hice un contrato formal, ósea tú, fue esplendido, increíble, admirable, despreciable- eso cambio su actitud bromista a una furiosa, pero se contenía- eres definitivamente el único símbolo que no esperaba hiciera algo en contra de mis planes, no sabes cómo te desprecio…

\- El sentimiento es mutuo… Bill- Dipper dijo lo obvio, el demonio amarillo del triángulo estaba ahora atrapado en una copia del cuerpo del que vendría siendo su peor enemigo…- ¿algo nuevo que quieras decir? no eh estado en el pueblo por casi 10 meses, no sé qué habrá pasado…

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a llama? Ella debe saber mucho más que yo…

\- QUE NO HABLES DE ELLA- le volvió a gritar acercándose al cristal…

\- ¿O qué?- acercándose también y uniendo su frente con la dipper con el cristal de por medio- espero estés listo para algo mucho peor que yo…- ahí se alejó y vio a Ford que tenía una especia de aparato con forma de micrófono- Un expresor emocional, maldito, me hiciste decir algo que solo pensé…

\- Gracias por la información- le comento Dipper divertido alejándose del cristal- Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Bill- el tono de burla hizo enfurecer al demonio.

\- YA VERAS CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ

Salieron del anexo del laboratorio, y una vez sellada la puerta nuevamente se vieron entre si con preocupación ambos Pines…

\- Algo…- dijo Ford.

\- Mucho peor que Bill…- Completo Dipper- ¿Cómo se supone que enfrentemos algo así? con Bill apenas y salimos vivos…

\- Nos enfrentaremos a todo de alguna forma, recuerda que somos los Pines, ya salvamos al mundo en una ocasión… Como dice el dicho "El que te la hace una vez te la hace dos veces" estaremos bien…

\- Si… Tienes razón- dijo un poco mejor- Pero será mejor que empecemos a investigar sobre como enfrentar a demonios inter dimensionales… Tenemos suerte de haber recolectado algo de información de Bill…

\- Cierto, pero antes- abriendo la escotilla del techo y mostrando una escalera- Vamos con Stan a comer algo, hemos estado aquí todo el día y no desayunamos, como dicen "uno piensa mejor con el estómago lleno"

\- Hoy estas diciendo muchos dichos, ¿algo paso?

\- No, solo que "Ahí una primera vez para todo"

\- Jajajajaja, muy buena

Ambos, hombre y chico caminaron mientras hablaban de una que otras cosas para distraerse, al momento de llegar a la cabaña estaban un poco más serios pues hablaban de su "invitado" en el laboratorio…

\- ¿Le has dado de comer? No, espera ¿siquiera come?

\- SI, y a montones, le llevo vallas una que otra vez, parece que la agarro el gusto a comer…

\- ¿De quién hablan?- los distrajo una voz, al voltear se encontraron a la chica más rica del pueblo, y probablemente de todo el lado norte del país- ¿Van a contestar?

\- ¿Pacifica, que haces aquí?- pregunto Dipper.

\- ¿Ni siquiera un "hola"? que cruel Dipper- le comento con tristeza un poco fingida.

\- NO, no, no lo quise decir de eso modo, solo me tomo por sorpresa encontrarte aquí…- dijo tratando de arreglar lo anterior.

\- Bien- dijo ya recuperada y sorpresivamente feliz, sacándole una gota de sudor a Ford estilo anime- Vine a regresarte la chaqueta que ,me prestaste ayer, pero Mabel me dijo que no estabas y me ofreció esperarte mientras hablamos un poco más de lo que hicimos durante las clases… y ¿ de que hablaban?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿De que hablabas con Stan?- dijo viendo al Señor de la puerta hasta que distinguió que no era el dueño de la cabaña- Perdone señor Pines- dijo un poco apenada, luego de la pelea de hace un año, le tomo bastante respeto al otro anciano Pines.

\- No te preocupes chica- le restó importancia- Ya te había dicho que me podías decir Ford…

\- Si, lo siento Ford…

\- Y sobre lo que hablamos, es de un experimento que tengo en mi laboratorio, absorbe la suciedad, y digo que se la come, eso le venía comentando a Dipper…

\- Ya veo- dijo ya más en calma- El almuerzo está listo por cierto…

\- ¿Cocinaste tú?- le pregunto Dipper.

\- ¿EH? SI, ¿Por qué preguntas…?- Recibió un abrazo.

\- ¡Qué bien, no desayune hoy y esperaba algo sin sabor para el almuerzo, me alegraste el día Pacifica, Gracias!- le dijo una vez la soltó y fue corriendo a la cocina, dejando a una Pacifica muy sonrojada y a un Ford muy divertido.

\- Sabes…- le llamo Ford parándose a su lado viendo por donde se fue Dipper- Eso de "Al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estómago" Se refiera a cuando el chico no siente nada por ti…- y se fue dejando a Pacifica perpleja.

\- ¿Cómo…?- Ford no solo había descubierto sus sentimientos, sino que, hasta insinuó que Dipper también sentía algo por ella, decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto e ir a comer, tenía mucho tiempo por delante para pensar en eso…

Luego de una comida llena de felicitaciones y repeticiones de plato por parte de los hombres y Mabel, con una Pacifica roja de la vergüenza, todos decidieron ir a descansar un poco, Stan ese día no había abierto la tienda, Wendy había salido con su familia por unos asuntos y Soos estaba en casa de su abuela, así que solo estaban los Pines y Pacifica…

\- Sí que no tienen resistencia- dijo Dipper viendo cómo, Ford, Stan y Mabel caían rendidos en los sillones y sofá luego de ver quién podía correr en su sitio- Son tan extraños cuando quieren…

\- Tu no te quedas atrás- le respondió Pacifica a su lado- Sí que eres muy raro cuando te lo propones…

\- Supongo que es genético

\- Pobre de la que se case contigo si tus hijos salen igual- le menciono sacándole una risa a ambos- Aunque me pregunto ¿Quién estaría tan loca como para salir con el verdadero tú?- - _Ademas de mi_ -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con mi _Verdadero yo_?

\- Pues al nerd fanático de los misterios y a tractor de cosas sobre naturales- le dijo haciendo que Dipper pareciera deprimirse, pero lo oculto rápidamente.

\- Si… nadie nunca querría salir conmigo viendo más allá del capitán del equipo de Básquet escolar… ¿cierto?- dijo con calma depresiva en su voz- Supongo que jamás tendré una oportunidad…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- Pacifica sentía que acababa de decir algo que estaba fuera de lugar, quería arreglarlo, pero no sabía que era lo que debía arreglar.

\- Voy a mi cuarto, avísame si necesitas algo- le dijo Dipper parándose y subiendo las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué hice…?

\- Parece que le quitaste sus esperanzas- le dijo una voz haciendo que se sobresaltara, y se encontró a Mabel viendo la puerta, luego la voltio a ver a ella- Eso estuvo mal Pacifica…

\- ¿EH?

Mientras Dipper estaba en su habitación con su guitarra tocando una melodía un poco melancólica, luego de terminar la melodía, se hecho en su cama.

\- Creer que tenía una oportunidad… Que absurdo- se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Yo diría improbable- escucho la voz de Bill.

\- Oh vamos, cállate, no estoy de humor…

\- Pero yo sí, para esto es que esta este enlace- esas clase de charlas telepáticas se avían vuelto costumbre luego de sellar a Bill, pues su mente estaba conectada a la de Dipper- Es un tanto triste que no llames la atención de llama ¿cierto?

\- Cállate…

\- Es que es tan divertido, como te esforzaste todo un año escolar, aprendiendo guitarra, a jugar básquet y rechazando a todas esas chicas por ella, y que solo te vea como un anormal incapaz de conseguir una cita… Es tan gracioso JAJAJAJAJA- riendo escandalosamente.

-…Supongo que es un poco irónico si lo piensas no… Hacer todo por alguien, y que no valga para nada…- Dipper se sentía fatal, todos los cambios y lo que el creía que eran "mejoras" a su persona habían sido para llamar la atención de Pacifica, que lo considerara un candidato para el romance, y no había servido de nada-… me pregunto si jamás me… vera de otra manera…

 _Tock Tock_

\- ¿EH? Pase- - _¿Quién será?_ \- -

\- Yo me voy- dijo Bill cortando el enlace psíquico.

\- Dipper…- era Pacifica, venia un poco nerviosa- Oye, sobre lo que dije haya abajo… perdona si dije algo que te ofendió…- se le notaba arrepentida.

\- No te preocupes, no fue nada- - _Solo que todo lo que hice pareció no servir de nada, ¿Por qué aun no soy suficiente?_

\- Bueno, me alegra que estemos bien- le comenta con una sonrisa, pero luego parece ponerse muy nerviosa- ¿Sa-sabes? Ahí un nuevo lugar para comer en el pueblo…

\- Ah si, Stan me lo comento, dice que es un muy buen lugar, también me conto que servían un filete increíble- Dipper babeo de solo pensarlo, pero se limpió inmediatamente la baba- Me gustaría ir…- En esa última frase arrastro las palabras.

\- Bu-bueno- vio a Pacifica y la encontró toda roja- Y-yo m-me preguntaba ¿si te gu-gustaria ir con-conmigo, mañana?- Pacifica estaba segura de que, dependiendo de lo que dijera Dipper, tendría un ataque.

El por su parte estaba casi igual, quería ir, y más aún, quería ir con ella, no lo pensó mucho…

\- ¡Claro!- le dijo con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡SI!

\- Bien, nos vemos frente a la estatua del "Fundador" Es una cita, no llegues tarde, hasta mañana- dijo y se fue corriendo.

\- _"Es una cita, hasta mañana"_ \- Esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza, logrando sacarle una sonrisa- Quizás aún pueda tener oportunidad- dijo tomando su guitarra y comenzando a tocar, a los pocos minutos entro Mabel y escucho a su hermano tocando una melodía alegre.

\- Me parece que alguien tiene algo que contarme- le dijo mientras se tiraba detrás de él y ponía su cabeza sobre la de su gemelo.

\- Tengo una cita, no voy a estar aquí- le dijo sin realmente pensar en lo que decía.

\- Ya veo, cuida bien a Pacifica- le dijo sacando a Dipper de su ensoñación- Si vas a conquistarla, no ocultes nada, tú eres tú, nadie más, buenas noches…- y se fue a su cama…

\- Gracias Mabel…- Ella tenía razón, si iba a conquistar a Pacifica, tendría que conseguir que se enamore de lo bueno y de lo malo de su persona- Mañana será un día muy agitado- se dijo mientras apagaba la luz, guardaba su guitarra y se disponía a dormir- Buenas noches Pacifica…

Mientras que la casa de los Noroeste, se podía ver como la hija única de los 2 magnates se removía inquieta en su cama, mientras soltaba uno que otro grito de felicidad.

\- Acepto, Acepto, Acepto, no puedo creer que lo hiciera- se tapó con la almohada y soltó un grito- Espero que mañana todo sea perfecto- vio el reloj y decidió ir a dormir- Buenas noches Dipper…

 ** _Para los de la duda, seguramente se preguntan que es un expresor emocional, bien, no lo investiguen, no existe tal cosa en Gravity falls, es un aparato que se me ocurrió, funciona cuando la persona esta liberando las feromonas que te hacen sentir feliz, triste, divertido, deprimido, etc… etc… Es por eso que Bill solo dijo esa frase, porque estaba muy divertido viendo a Dipper furioso, lo del sellado también fue una idea original, no sé qué valla a pasar más adelante en la serie…Bien, ya lo dije arriba, si no has visto hasta el cap 17, no sigas leyendo:_**

 ** _3 (Aun te puedes retirar)_**

 ** _2(Debes estar muy seguro si vas por aquí)_**

 ** _1(Última oportunidad)_**

 ** _0(Ya no hay vuelta atrás)_**

 ** _Bien, todos sabemos que Bill destruyo la burbuja y que ocasiono el fin del mundo conocido, como pudieron leer yo hice que Dipper sellara a Bill y la puerta se cerró, también explique porque Bill y Dipper son parecidos, busquen en la historia… Veamos, ¿Quién sabe dónde está el nuevo laboratorio de Ford? Se los dejo de tarea, el enviare un saludo especial y daré un premio especial sorpresa al que responda la pregunta correctamente Primero, nos vemos la otra semana._**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	7. Chapter 7: Nuestra primera cita

**_Hola gente, espero hayan estado bien esta semana, no sé si sea lo que se esperaban, pero bueno aquí está el cap, una cosa, premio del concurso de la semana pasada no es la gran cosa, ya lo verán más adelante, las aclaraciones de porque gano tal persona, están al final, sin más que decir espero lo disfruten._**

 ** _Nuestra primera cita_**

Ya entendía lo que era el problema de toda chica, lo desesperante y sofocante, el mismo horror que se siente al estar al borde de la muerte, por primera vez…

 _No sabía que ponerse_

Pacifica había estado probando un sinfín de conjuntos diferentes para su ya tan anhelada cita con Dipper, le quedaban 3 horas, tenía tiempo, pero ninguno de sus conjuntos lograba convencerla por más que trataba de encontrar algo que a su parecer sería perfecto, salía a la luz un defecto en aquel atuendo, pero ella era una Noroeste, no se rendiría tan fácil…

 _2 Horas después…_

Se rindió, quería que la tierra la tragara, reviso absolutamente todo su guardarropa pero no encontró nada que le dijese, "Este es perfecto", se resignó a ir con algo normal hasta que recibió una llamada, al ver el número supo que era Mabel…

\- Un vestido corto hasta las rodillas, verde agua con una chaqueta pequeña blanca, sandalias de correa blancas y el cabello en una coleta alta, poco maquillaje- fue todo lo que Mabel dijo, antes de colgar y dejar a Pacifica estupefacta…

 _¿Cómo supo ella que…?_

Bueno, eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba es que ya tenía claro que atuendo ponerse, como no tenía mucho tiempo, mando a los sirvientes a buscar lo especificado por Mabel, luego de unos 15 minutos ya tenía todo, se metió al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, y en 39 minutos ya estaba lista, con el conjunto, peinado, y cantidad de maquillaje dichos por su mejor amiga… Aunque aún le costara un poco llamarle así…

\- Bien, mejor me apresuro- dijo mientras salía de la mansión y le indicaba al chofer que la llevara al nuevo restaurant de Gravity falls...

Llego justo a tiempo, el lugar se veía bastante bien por fuera, era elegante pero casual, tenía una zona para comer afuera, y un comedor interior que veía por los ventanales del establecimiento, se bajó un poco antes de la limusina e hizo que se fuera, camino hacia el lugar, sintió un Dejavú acompañado de un mal presentimiento, el ¿Por qué? Pues porque había un grupo de chicas amontonadas alrededor de lo que parecía ser una persona, quería ignorarlo, quería saber que estaba equivocada…

 _Le hubiera encantado equivocarse…_

En el centro de la multitud se podía ver a un Dipper, aparentemente muy molesto y cansado, pero eso no era lo único… No tenía su gorra, dejando ver su cabello castaño alborotado, llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos de color azul con suelas blancas y estampados negros, una camisa de botones azul con los 2 primeros botones sin abrochar con mangas arremangadas y un chaleco lizo negro…

\- Woh…- se le escapó a Pacifica de los labios al ver a Dipper, se veía… Increíble según ella.

\- Eres muy guapo- al parecer no solo a ella- ¿Me darías tu número?

 _Ah no, eso no…_

\- Dipper…- le llamo acercándose a la multitud llamando la atención del chico y la horda que lo rodeaba- Perdona, ¿llegue muy tarde?- pregunto con "inocencia" mientras ignoraba a las chicas que ahora le mandaban miradas asesinas…

\- N-no…- dijo después de salir del trance en el que lo metió Pacifica- De echo yo llegue temprano…- le dedico una sonrisa…

\- Estabas muy ansioso ¿verdad?- le dijo dando nos pasos al frente e inclinándose un poco manteniendo aun su "inocencia"

\- Un poco- le dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero Pacifica oculto su sorpresa y continúo.

\- Bien vamos- dijo, pero cuando iba a tomar la mano de Dipper escucho.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- de una de las chicas.

Ok una cosa era no conocer a Dipper, pero él no conocerla a ella siendo de Gravity falls, era sencillamente impensable… Pero su duda se aclaró cuando vio a la chica castaña vestir con un conjunto que gritaba TURISTA por todos lados, obviamente no era del pueblo, y ¿Por qué no? Podría divertirse un poco con ella…

\- Soy Pacifica, ¿algún problema?- Dipper la vio, el esperaba que dijera su apellido y así ahuyentarla, pero la rubia tenía otros planes.

\- ¿Pacifica? Parece nombre de anciana- con eso molesto a la Noroeste- ¿Quién te crees que eres para llevártelo? Teñida- eso fue ir muy lejos.

\- Disculpa- le dijo de forma que se merecía un óscar por no dejar ver su enojo- Pero para tu información, soy rubia natural, y respecto a ¿Quién me creo? Pues soy su cita, y si nos disculpas ya nos vamos…- Tomo a Dipper de la mano, pero la chica la detuvo- ¿Qué?

\- Seguramente mientes- luego de decir eso se paró frente a Dipper- No te gustaría mejor venir conmigo- se le insinuó.

Pacifica estaba a punto de mandar a decapitar a esa chica…

\- No- eso interrumpió sus pensamientos homicidas- Perdona, pero no eres mi tipo- le dijo con ese falso tono de arrogancia- si me disculpas, tengo una cita, y es muy grosero dejar a un BELLA dama esperando- El que resaltara la palabras bella, la sonrojo un poco.

Dipper paso a un lado de la chicas, y tomo a Pacifica por la cintura, sonrojando a la chica y sorprendiendo a las demás, menos a la principal molestia de la rubia, cuando avanzaron unos pocos pasos, Pacifica volteo y les lanzo a las chicas una mirada de _"ES MIO NO SE LE ACERQUEN"_ haciendo que todas la miraran con rabia, y ella sonriera para sí, hasta que recordó que Dipper aun la tenía sujeta de la cintura, causando un sonrojo mayor que el anterior.

\- Bienvenidos a "Last Dish" donde les aseguramos será el lugar donde querrán comer su ultima cena- les dijo un camarero al recibirlos- ¿les gustaría una mesa en el interior o prefieren la terraza?

\- Una en el interior si no es mucha molestia- le dijo Dipper, el mesero los guio a una mesa en el segundo piso del lugar y los sentó junto a un ventanal- Gracias…

\- Soy Raperneko es un placer, enseguida vendré con el menú…

\- Gracias...

Cuando se sentaron fue que Dipper soltó a Pacifica, se sentaron en una mesa para 2 obviamente, uno frente al otro…

\- Perdón por lo de haya abajo- le dijo Dipper.

\- No fue tu culpa, no tienes motivo para pedir perdón- le respondió ella con calma.

\- Tal vez, pero esa chica no sabe de qué habla…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque cree que referiría ir con ella a estar contigo- le responde.

\- ¿Dices que…?- espero a que el terminara la frase…

\- Prefiero estar contigo antes que con cualquier otra chica- le die sonriéndole, eso sonrojo, emociono, alegro, entre muchas otras cosas a Pacifica.

-Dipper…- Iba a tomar su mano.

\- Bien, aquí tienen el menú- los interrumpió Raperneko

\- Gracias- dijo Dipper.

\- Si… Gracias- Dijo Pacifica, un tanto molesta.

Luego de pedir sus platos, ambos chicos empezaron a hablar con más calma de lo que había ocurrido durante el año escolar, claro que ahora centrándose en Pacifica, ella al igual que Dipper había sido el centro de concentración del sexo opuesto, pero ella a diferencia del chico, no recibió declaraciones directas, debido a su familia y las constantes amenazas de su padre a cualquier cosa viviente que se le acercara con mayor intención a alabar a su familia… Claro que también salieron a la luz los múltiples pretendientes de la rubia…

\- Valla…- soltó Dipper, ya les habían traído sus platos, y continuaron hablando sobre lo hacho por los padres de Pacifica.

\- ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

\- Es que no sé qué decir, mentiría si dijera que no me lo esperaba, lo veía venir a kilómetros, pero no esperaba que rechazaras a todos y cada uno antes de la primera cita…

\- Crees que soy tan superficial…

\- No, solo pensé en que pudiste haberles sacado provecho a esos chicos…

\- ¿Cómo lo habría hecho?

\- Dejando que te sacaran de casa y perdiéndolos en media salida y volver diciendo que se separaron por error…

\- Lo tendré en mente para la próxima- le comento con una sonrisa la rubia.

\- Ojala no haya una próxima- susurro sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- N-no- continuando con su comida.

Una vez terminaron y Raperneko le trajo la cuenta, Pacifica iba a pagar pero vio como Dipper pagaba la cuenta…

\- Esto es de parte de la casa- les dijo Raperneko mientras les dejaba un pedazo de pastel de chocolate- espero lo disfruten pueden retirarse cuando quieran

\- Dipper, yo iba a pagar…

\- No veo el problema a que pagara yo.

\- A diferencia de ti el dinero no es algo que me falte, no debiste- le comento cuando iba a hablar sintió como algo entraba en su boca y vio a Dipper con su brazo extendido hacía ella, cuando lo alejo vio que le había dado un trozo de pastel- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto una vez hubo tragado.

\- Pues parecía que ibas a seguir quejándote, y este pastel se iba a desperdiciar- dijo acercándole otro poco- ten.

\- No soy una niña puedo comer yo sola- le dijo sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

\- Lo sé, pero me dieron ganas de hacer esto- haciendo que lo comiera.

\- Pues- trago luego de saborearlo, después tomo un pedazo con otro tenedor- 2 pueden jugar ese juego ¿No?

\- Claro- comiendo lo que Pacifica le ofrecía y tomando otro poco- Tu turno…

Y así estuvieron jugando su extraño juego tipo reto de alimentarse el uno al otro hasta que se quedaron sin pastel, luego se retiraron del lugar y decidieron caminar un poco por el pueblo, no era que tuviese muchas cosas interesantes que ver, solo que no se les ocurría otra cosa, caminaron hasta llegar al Arcade del pueblo

\- Oye Pacifica, vamos a jugar un poco…- Arrastrándola dentro del Arcade.

\- Sabes que yo nunca he estado en esta clase de lugares ¿cierto?

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo… Vamos que será divertido- sonriéndole…

\- Bien~

Durante un rato Pacifica vio jugar a Dipper en juegos analógicos, y el chico era bastante bueno, lo de nerd nunca se quita según ella, estaba pensando en que su cita no iba a ningún lada hasta que Dipper la llevo a la zona de juegos por premio.

\- ¿"Juegos por premio"?

\- Si, es una zona donde hay juegos que te dan unos tickets, según cuantos acumules ganas un premio- le explico.

\- ¿Ah? Pero yo podría comprarlos en cualquier tienda de baratijas- Viendo la vitrina y deteniéndose por unos momentos en un colla muy bonito con una piedra amatista, seguramente falsa- No veo el punto de jugar…

\- Se hace porque ganarlo no es lo mismo que comprarlo- ahora la veía de una forma indescifrable para la chica- Vamos, ¿Qué te parece? Si en 3 juegos gano un premio, iremos a cualquier lugar donde quieras…

\- ¿Y si no ganas?

\- Iremos a cualquier lugar donde quieras.

\- ¿No es lo mismo?- Extrañada

\- Claro, ya hicimos cosas que a mí me gustan, ahora tocan cosas que te gusten a ti- le toma la mano haciendo que ambos se sonrojen- No sería un buena cita si solo yo la disfruto.

\- Dipper… Bien, pero solo 3

\- Claro

Dicho y hecho, Dipper jugo solo 3 juegos, pero gracias a… Yo no sé qué, gano casi 30000 tickets, al momento de elegir su premio Pacifica dijo que iría al baño…

\- Ah~, parece que jamás dejara de lado su parte nerd- suspiro frente al espejo- Pero si lo hiciera, ya no sería el idiota que quiero…

\- Viste a ese chico- Vaya, no esperaba que hubiera más chicas ahí.

\- Si, es tan guapo, pero parece que estaba solo…

\- Deberíamos invitarlo a pasar el tiempo con nosotras- Woh alto ahí, ese chico ya tiene dueña y te está escuchando, aunque no sabe si es el mismo chico…

\- No puedo creer que consiguiera tantos tickets en solo 3 juegos- Ok, era su Dipper….

\- Vamos antes de que se vaya- saliendo del baño.

A Pacifica la sangre le ardía de furia, ya había tenido suficiente con esa turista, y justo ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo romántico con Dipper, alguien más se metería en medio…

 _Ni soñando…_

Pensó antes de salir del baño, para ver una escena que hizo que su sangre, antes ardiente, se comparase a la lava misma, los 2 chicas que hablaban en el baño, estaban tomando los brazos de SU Dipper, estaba a punto de ir y gritarles _"ES MIO ALEJENSE DE EL"_ pero escucho algo que hizo que todo su enojo desapareciera de golpe…

\- Perdonen pero mi Novia me espera- Ok, shock total para Pacifica.

 _Mi novia me espera, Mi novia me espera, Mi novia me espera…_

El shock de Pacifica paso un poco después para ver como las chicas aun no aflojaban el agarre de SU chico así que ahora decidió tomar cartas en el asunto… Y que bien que estaban de espalda a ella…

\- Dipper- dijo en tono dulce, Abrazando por la espalda haciendo que las chicas lo soltaran en el acto- ¿Terminaste?- con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Si- Golpe crítico para Dipper, él no se esperaba esa actitud… Pero siendo sinceros… Le encantaba.

\- ¿Ella es tu novia?- le pregunto una de las chicas pero no lo dejo responder- Podrías tener algo mejor- Pacifica escondió su vista detrás de Dipper…

\- Oye…- Iba a responder.

\- Tienes razón…- Hablo Pacifica detrás del chico- Tienes razón en que podría conseguirse a alguien mejor… Pero…- Todos estaban expectantes a lo que diría- Aunque eso sea verdad- la ve sin soltar a Dipper- Ten por seguro que puedo decir que este chico es MIO y que no se lo daré a nadie, no dejare que me lo quiten así como así…- le lanzo un sonrisa socarrona- Él es alguien muy importante para mi… Y ya nos vamos- lo dice mientras arrastra a un sonriente Dipper fuera del lugar.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, ya estaban en una parte del bosque, un pequeño claro, estaba cerca del pueblo, así que eso de lo sobrenatural se haría esperar un poco, le dijo a Dipper que se sentar a su lado, usando un árbol como espaldar, ambos estaban exaustos, y sin darse cuenta estaban en una posición muy… comprometedora, pero agradable Pacifica tenía su cabeza en hombro de Dipper mientras él tenía la suya sobre el cabello de la chica…

\- Ah sido un día muy movido, aunque casi no hicimos nada…- le dijo Dipper muy calmado.

\- Si… Jamás pensé que llamarías tanto la atención- le respondió la rubia- Pensé en muchos otros lugares, pero este me pareció el ideal, aquí… nadie viene a molestarnos- Sonriendo dulcemente y acomodándose un poco más en hombro del chico.

\- Me gusta esa idea- Dipper dudaba un poco, pero al estar en esa posición tuvo más confianza, y sujeto la mano de Pacifica, ella al sentirlo, se sorprendió, pero luego entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

\- Hoy fue un gran día, gracias Dipper

\- No, gracias a ti Pacifica, lo pase genial- - _Y me gustaría que siempre fuera así_ \- -

En un momento se vieron las manos entrelazadas, ambos se sonrojaron pero en lugar de soltarse, apretaron más el agarre, se vieron a los ojos, ninguno de los 2 prestaba atención a su alrededor, solamente estaban ellos, se fueron acercando lentamente, ninguno quería romper el momento, estaban a escasos centímetros cuando ella se detuvo…

\- Debemos volver…- susurro- Mabel se preocupara… Mis padres vendrán… Tu tío…

\- Pacifica…- le interrumpió- Deja de hablar…- y ocurrió…

Ambos chicos estaban con los ojos cerrados disfrutando ese beso tan esperado por los 2, Pacifica sentía que, si estuviera de pie no sería capaz de sostenerse, en ese momento ninguna parte de su cuerpo se movía…

 _Como si quisiera moverse…_

Dipper por su parte sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su ser, no podía pensar en algo que no fueran los labios de Pacifica bajo los suyos, era un beso simple sin pasar a otra etapa, pero fue bastante para que ambos se estremecieran de sobre manera. Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final, ningún quería separarse pero la falta de aire los obligo…

\- Pa-pacifica- le dijo una vez se separaron- Tu, también eres alguien muy importante para mí, por eso, quisiera saber si tu…

Ella estaba expectante a lo que le diría, solo un poco más, solo un poco más…

\- DIPPER- Escucharon gritar- ¿DONDE ESTAS?- ahora reconocieron la voz de Ford.

Los 2 se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde escucharon el grito y encontraron a Ford muy cansado y asustado…

\- Tío Ford

\- Dipper al fin te encuentro

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es Bill- Dipper lo vio asustado- Él está reaccionando a algo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Se abrió un portal dimensional- le dijo- y algo lo atravesó… Algo que asusto a Bill…

 ** _Hola gente como han estado espero que bien, bueno el premio no fue la gran cosa, en todo caso felicitaciones a raperneko por acertar, sé que muchos dirán "Yo dije lo mismo" solo por molestia, pero raperneko fue el único que se fue por una sola opción los que pusieron 2 los descalifique de inmediato, fue como poner 2 respuestas a una pregunta en un examen, no se ve bien y no cuenta 3 bueno, eso a sido todo, nos veremos en la próxima semana. (Use su nombre de usuario porque no quería echar a perder la sorpresa n_n)_**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	8. Chapter 8 Darkness

**_Hola otra vez, este capítulo me quedo algo corto, en el final se les explicara (Muy poco) el porqué, también hay un aviso para las personas que algunas usaron un Ds clásico y tuvieron Jetix de pequeños, sin más que decir, espero les guste el cap (de nuevo perdón si lo ven corto)_**

 ** _Darkness_**

 ** _Pacifica Pov´s_**

Estaba conmocionada, sorprendida, eufórica, y preocupada, todo junto… Sí que se había vuelto un desastre… Antes ninguna de esas emociones nunca se había mostrado, pero parece que Dipper deshizo esa norma de su vida. Hace un par de horas había tenido su primer beso con el chico que quería, eso la hacía la chica más feliz del mundo, pero también, al mismo tiempo se enteró de que ese chico estaba metido en algo que podía costarle la vida, por ese motivo se encontraba esperándolo dentro de la cabaña del misterio completamente ansiosa… Y Mabel no estaba precisamente ayudando a que se calmara…

\- Ya ha pasado antes, el corre, pelea y vence- le decía mabel a Pacifica sin siquiera notar lo nervia que se ponía la rubia tras cada palabra.

\- Mabel…- Le llamo la Noroeste- Cállate.

\- No seas mala conmigo Pacifica, trato de ayudarte a calmarte.

\- Mabel, solo estas consiguiendo que me ponga más nerviosa de lo que estoy…

En eso veo como entran Dipper y Ford a la cabaña, ambos con rostros consternados y aterrados ninguno habla solo se van corriendo a la tienda, los sigo pero cuando llego ya no están ahí.

\- ¿Que rayos está pasando?

 ** _Normal Pov´s_**

Mientras la rubia volvía a donde estaba Mabel y Stan, los 2 genios pines estaban desesperados buscando en el almacén del mayor algo, hasta que Dipper parece encontrar lo que buscaban…

\- Lo tengo- se lo enseña a su Tío- Pelo de unicornio y saliva de dinosaurio, ¿crees que sea suficiente?

\- Si, con esto estaremos bien dentro del laboratorio, no entiendo porque no me los lleve antes.

\- Quizás por que querías creer que todo había acabado con Bill, ¿no crees?

\- Puede que tengas razón….

Para aquellos que no comprenden la situación, debemos regresar un poco el reloj

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _3 Horas antes_

Luego de que interrumpieran su confesión, el Chico de la gorra su tío, pensaban ir corriendo, Dipper le dijo a Pacifica que fuera a casa y que la llamaría luego. Después de despedirse de la rubia fue a toda velocidad directo al laboratorio de su tío, una vez ahí, ignorando los anteriores procedimientos, fueron directo a Bill….

\- Oh, gracias a Dios, o a lo que sea que alaben en este mundo- hablo Bill, tenía un aspecto demacrado, asustado y espantado- Necesito que me saquen de aquí, va a destruirme

\- ¿De que estas hablando Bill?- Pregunto Dipper muy preocupado al ver así de asustado al que, anteriormente había sido la mayor amenaza para su mundo- ¿Qué es lo que viene?

\- Darkness- Dijo Bill- VIENE DARKNESS, TIENES QUE DEJJARME IR, ME MATARA, bueno yo no puedo morir, ME DESTRUIRA CON TODO SU ESTUPIDO MUNDO, YA SE, déjenme salir y los llevare conmigo, así podrán sobrevivir.

\- Cállate y dinos, ¿Qué es eso de Darkness?- Hablo Ford

\- Darkness es el demonio de la desesperación- dijo Bill- Al igual que yo, puede poseer a otros humanos, pero es diferente, él no tiene forma física, y no necesita hacer tratos para tomar el control…

 _Darkness es un demonio con forma de niebla, sin un cuerpo definido, al llegar a los mundos es como una niebla negra que viaja por las sombras, y si alguien lo toca respira o tiene cualquier tipo de contacto directo con él, será poseído, se ganó el nombre del demonio de la desesperación porque ama escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento y suplica de sus víctimas… Ninguna entidad a podido con Darkness, él bebe del tiempo, jefe de la organización del orden del universo abandona a su suerte las dimensiones a las que llega para luego reconstruirlas, Darkness es el apocalipsis definitivo de cualquier mundo, no hay nada que pueda pararlo…_

\- Escuchen chicos, no importa lo que intenten, jamás podrán detener a Darkness, vamos, los llevare a otra dimensión y empezaremos de 0 ahí, no podemos hacerle frente- Bill se veía muy desesperado por convencerlos.

\- ¿Se puede evitar el control de Darkness?- le pregunto Ford.

\- Eso no va a evitar…

\- SOLO RESPONDE

\- Si, empleando la misma barrera que usaste para evitar mi control, pero debes llevarla encima todo el tiempo.

\- Bien…- Ford se da la vuelta- Dipper vamos.

\- Si- le contesta el chico de la gorra.

\- TODOS VAMOS A DESAPARECER POR SU TERQUEDAD- Los gritos de Bill siguieron hasta que salieron del pasillo que los llevaba a su celda, al salir los Pines fuero corriendo a la cabaña del misterio por los materiales de la barrera…

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

\- Me hubiera gustado que todo acabase ahí- habla dipper luego de terminar el collar de pelo de unicornio que su tío le pidió.

\- A mi también Dipper, a mi también…- Ford se fue a poner la barrera de la cabaña, dipper iba a ponerse el collar…

\- _Alto Pino, tu no necesitas esa protección_ \- Le hablo Bill en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Bill? Tú lo dijiste puedo poseer a quien sea…

\- _Menos a ti genio_ \- La última palabra la dijo en tono sarcástico- _tú tienes un vínculo mental conmigo, por lo que ya estas a "Medio Poseer" y yo estoy en las mismas contigo, ninguno se verá afectado por el control de Darkness… Tu tío debe estar por completar la barrera, no podremos comunicarnos mientras estés dentro de la misma, adiós, Ah y otra cosa, yo le daría ese collar a alguien importante, la posesión de Darkness a diferencia de la mía, le causa un extremo dolor al huésped mientras estén conectados…-_ La comunicación se cortó.

\- A Alguien importante- Ya tenía uno para Mabel, para Soos, Stan y para Wendy, solo faltaba…

 _Pacifica…_

Decidido salió del laboratorio y fue arriba donde sus tíos ya hablaban de la situación, cuando ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, llamaron a los demás y les explicaron la situación, cuando terminaron, Ford y Dipper les entregaron los collares a todos y los enviaron a casa.

\- ¿Seguro que estarás bien?- Pregunto Pacifica en la puerta de la cabaña, ya con el collar puesto.

\- Si, no te preocupes por eso…- Le dijo Dipper.

\- Claro que me preocupo idiota, según lo que me explicaron, podrías no salir bien de está- Le dijo Pacifica molesta.

\- Tranquila, ¿sí? Todo va a estar bien…

\- Tengo miedo Dipper…

\- No lo tengas, con ese collar estas a salvo…

\- NO TENGO MIEDO POR ESO IDIOTA- Le reprendió dejando caer una cuantas lagrimas- Tengo miedo de perderte, de que algo te pase y no nos volvamos a ver… No quiero… No quiero que una de las personas más importantes para mi me deje, no quiero… Volver a estar sola…- en eso Dipper la abraza.

\- No Volverás a estar sola nunca- Le dijo el a al oído- Yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, no te voy a dejar sola nunca más…- Le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Cuando todo esto termine, te invitare un helado y tendremos otra cita como hoy- le prometió.

\- Yo pagare mi helado- Le dice limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriéndole con ternura- Ten cuidado, Nerd…

\- Tu también- Se queda observándola y por impulso la besa- Para la suerte- le dice al separarse, ella lo besa a él…

\- Para la suerte- y la Noroeste se va…

Dipper luego de pensarlo un poco, sale de la barrera y va un grupo de árboles cercanos, donde se contacta con Bill…

\- Bill necesito saber algo- Le dijo mediante el enlace en sus pensamientos, procurando no llamar la atención.

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres pino? Estaba pensando en tosas las cosas que no pude y nunca podré hacer-_

\- Si tuvieras tus poderes ¿podrías hacerle frente a Darkness?

\- _No_ \- le dijo- _Ya te dije que es imposible…_

\- ¿Y si hubiera 2 como tú?

 _\- Mn… Se podría hacer algo en ese caso, pero necesitarías a alguien con exactamente los mismo poderes que yo_ \- Le dijo el demonio _\- Y eso es imposible…_

\- No lo es… Hay una forma…- Dijo Dipper seguro de sus palabras, ahora dichas en voz alta.

\- _¿No estarás pensando en…?_ \- dipper le afirma su presentimiento- _Bien Pino, moriré de todos modos, te ayudare con tu desquiciado plan, pero espero estés listo para las consecuencias…_

\- Lo estoy Bill…

 ** _¿Cómo han estado? Sé que el cap quedo un poco corto, pero he tenido muchas cosas, ahora si no es la escuela, tengo presentaciones de música (No es una banda, es una escuela) y no tuve mucho tiempo, Bien espero les haya gustado y esto es solo para los que se sientan nostálgicos…_**

 ** _Si alguna vez vieron o jugaron Sonic, no, no la Boom, la original, Sonic X, pues estoy publicando una nueva historia de nuestro erizo azul favorito (Los fans de Mario por favor ahorrarse sus comentarios ofensivos), si te interesa pásate a leerla y dime tu opinión, no estas obligad , es una historia AU, bueno eso ha sido todo…_**

 ** _Historia de Sonic: Azul y Rosa_**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	9. Chapter 9: Pacto con el diablo

**_Hola gente, les diré que me dolió mucho que casi no dejaran reviws en el último cap, me hacen sentir que hice algo mal, pero bueno, la vida sigue y también esta historia, no hay mucho que decir así que solo, empecemos_**

 ** _Un pacto con el Diablo_**

\- NO- Se escuchó el potente grito de Ford desde el interior del laboratorio- NO VAS A HA HACER ESA TONTERIA DIPPER, DEBE HABER OTRA FORMA.

\- Y ES QUE TU LA TIENES ¿NO?- Le regreso el grito el joven Pines dejando a Ford en silencio, llevaban ya unas horas discutiendo- Acéptalo tío, no hay otra forma, por lo menos no con el poco tiempo que tenemos… Tengo que hacerlo…

\- Dame 2 días Dipper…

\- Es demasiado…

\- ENTONCES DAME 12 HORAS, TE JURO QUE ENCONTRARE OTRA FORMA.

\- Ok, 12 horas tío, sino, me veré forzado a hacer "eso"- dice mientras sale del laboratorio con Dirección a la cabaña…

\- Espero encontrar la forma en poco tiempo- se dice Ford a si mismo mientras programa los robot del lugar para investigar- No quiero que cargues con "eso" Dipper…

Dipper había salido de la barrera, él está conectado con Bill hacia que el estar dentro de la barrera fuera cansado y un poco incómodo, pero no podía decirle a su tío del especial vinculo que lo unía al demonio triangulo, lo había mantenido en secreto desde el año anterior, y no dejaría que nadie se enterase de su conexión con el…

\- _Oye Pino, ¿Por qué piensas tanto esto?_ \- Le hablo Bill mediante la mente- _Tu sabes bien que no hay otra forma, darle tiempo a tío es perder el tuyo propio…_

\- Sabes bien que lo hago porque el no quiere que termine en ese estado, por eso le doy el tiempo, también quero pasar un poco más de tiempo como estoy ahora…

\- _Si, si lo que digas…_

Dipper estaba por responderle al demonio…

\- DIPPER- Escucho un grito detrás de el, al darse vuelta, en lugar de ver a su hermana, se encontró con Pacifica, quien de inmediato se escondió detrás de el- No digas nada- le dijo mientras el se preguntaba que pasaba cada vez más confuso.

\- Vamos belleza no te resistas- escucho una voz de un chico del mismo lugar del que vino la de Pacifica, y vio a un chico castaño oscuro vistiendo lo que parecía un traje de leopardo y zapatos de gala…

 _Niño mimado_

Fue lo que cruzo por la mente del chico Pines…

\- Vamos lindura- dijo el chico otra vez.

\- ¡Lárgate ya te dije que no te quiero cerca de mí!- Hablo la rubia aun detrás del chico Pines- ¡¿Quién rayos espera fuera de mi cuarto para invitarme a una cita?! ¡¿Es que tienes algún retraso?!

Que el chico había esperado fuera de su habitación… Seguramente obra de los padres de la chica. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para sumarle esto…

\- tus padres me dieron permiso- como lo suponía- Y me dijeron que te llevara a la fuerza si era necesario- La toma de la mano y la jala, Pacifica lo mira suplicando ayuda, y como era de esperarse Dipper interviene…

\- Creo que ella no quiere ir- dijo al tiempo que hacía que el chico soltara a Pacifica y tomaba su mano él.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy…- Antes de terminar a frase.

\- Es mi novio, así que pues irte ya Talón- dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba al chico.

\- ¡¿El?! No te creo lindura- Hablo Talon.

\- Pues deja que te lo pruebe- Dicho esto la rubia beso a Dipper, quien instantáneamente le correspondió al beso…

Ninguno de los 2 se percató cuando el chico se fue refunfuñando y lanzando maldiciones, solo seguían con ese beso, a ninguno le importaba lo que estuviese pasando a su alrededor, pero ese ambiente se rompió al escuchar un…

 _Click_

Mabel estaba, con una cámara digital, sacando muchas fotos de ambos chicos quienes por la sorpresa aún no se separaban…

\- ESTO ES GENIAL- Grito emocionada- Pero creo que se quedaran si aire si siguen así…- Sonriendo divertida.

Ambos chicos se separaron de golpe dándose la espalda mutuamente completamente rojos.

\- Esto ira al internet- Aviso a los chicos, la gemela Pines.

\- NI LO SUEÑES- Gritaron los 2 persiguiendo a la castaña, cuando por fin la atraparon y borraron las fotos, todos respiraban agitados, y a los pocos segundos se echaron a reír… Casi parecía mentira que una amenaza inminente asechara a la tierra, ojala su verano fuese siempre así… Pero por desgracia estos momentos no durarían tanto para nuestros amigos…

\- Ya que se acerca algo que probablemente nos destruya, ¿Qué opinan de ir a ver por unos dulces?- esa parte infantil de la chica siempre lograba tranquilizarlos, y ahora es cuando más lo necesitaban…

\- Claro- los 2 simultáneamente nuevamente.

\- Parecen un matrimonio- dijo Mabel mientras caminaban al pueblo.

\- Claro que no- de nuevo sincronizados, se ven- Deja de copiarme- otra vez- Para- no se detiene- Pizza de almejas con banana- estos 2 se tapan la boca al mismo tiempo y se asombrados.

\- Se los dije- Hablo Mabel sacando a la pareja de su extraña situación.

El resto de la tarde y poco de la noche se la pasaron paseando los 3, se encontraron con Candy y Grenda quienes los acompañaron, cuando ya era muy entrada la noche y todos se habían ido a dormir, Dipper fue al laboratorio de Ford, donde lo encontró dormido sobre un motón de papeles…

\- Perdón tío pero parece que no encontraste nada- Dijo luego de ponerle un manta para luego emprender camino al laboratorio subterráneo fuera de la cabaña, camino por bastante tiempo, y cuando llego, entro por la escotilla y llego hasta la celda de Bill…

\- Bill- le llamo al ver al demonio dormir, el cuerpo humano si que le dio limitaciones al se multidimensional- DESPIERTA.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE TE OCURRE PINO?!

\- Vamos a trabajar- le dice mientras habré la celda dejando salir al demonio y encaminándose fuera del laboratorio seguido por este…

\- Mira que interrumpir una de las pocas cosas que disfruto de este cuerpo, si no fuera por la amenaza inminente y que sigo atrapado, te desaparecería.

\- Lo que digas…

Los caminaron fuera del laboratorio y fueron al lugar donde se había abierto la grieta dimensional, una vez ahí, ambos usaron tiza que el chico Pines había llevado consigo y trazaron un circulo en el suelo seguido de muchas inscripciones, una vez estuvo listo el extraño dibujo, ambos se pararon en el centro del mismo.

\- ¿Seguro que harás esto Pino? Recuerda que no hay marcha atrás- hablo el demonio mientras subía la manga de la camisa que Ford le había dado.

\- No hay alternativa, no me echare para atrás ahora, debe protegerlos- por la mente del chico pasa la imagen de Pacifica- Debe protegerla…

\- Si, si Deja tus cursilerías para otro momento- luego Bill toma un cuchillo que Dipper le dio con anterioridad y se corta en la palma de la mano dejando una abertura de unos 7 cm- tu turno…- Dipper realiza la misma acción.

\- Bien- lego ambos estrechan sus manos y recitan unas palabras.

\- _yo le entrego todo a la locura, me deshago de mi cordura y dejo atrás mi ser, abandono las leyes que me atan a este mundo y libero la fuerza que nunca se debe conocer, que ahora la oscuridad sea mi aliada y este bajo mi control la luz, que el tiempo sea una ilusión y el norte sea el sur. Que la lógica sea un juego y la locura mi razón, abandono el tiempo y me deshago de los nudos de mi mente y corazón_ \- Al terminar dicho conjuro ambos se levantan del suelo, Bill brillando con una portante luz amarilla, mientras que Dipper está igual solo que rodeado de un aura azul, al abrir los ojos, los de Bill son iguales a los que tenían las personas poseídas por el, en cambio Dipper los tiene brillando en un potente color celeste, luego ambos bajan al suelo y sus ojos vuelven a la "normalidad".

\- Pacto terminado Pino, ahora eres oficialmente un Medio-demonio, un placer.

\- Se siente menos extraño de lo que pensaba- en eso Dipper mueve su mano y crea una estela de energía azul que sale disparada directamente contra un árbol cercano y el momento de impactar lo desintegra por completo- Es interesante.

\- Me alegra que lo veas así…- Y ambos comenzaron su plática de cómo enseñarle a Dipper como manejar su nuevo poder de la locura…

Mientas, en la entrada del pueblo se ve cómo se abre una nueva grite dimensional por la cual sale un niebla completamente negra, y esta va directo a…

 ** _Bien, para los que no entendieron, ahora Dipper es mitad demonio y tiene los mismos poderes que Bill, por eso el conjuro y toda la historia, quiero dejar en claro que la trama va a comenzar seriamente en un capitulo o 2, aún no está claro, espero que los fans de Sonic pasen por mi historia "Azul y rosa" bueno eso ha sido todo_**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	10. Chapter 10:Oscuridad al frente y al lado

**_Hola, espero la estén pasando genial, solo les diré que este fic se ha desarrollado de manera distinta a como esperaba, si se preguntan porque, pues es simple… Tenía planeado hacerlo como una comedia romántica al inicio, pero salieron los nuevos capítulos de la serie y pensé ¿Por qué no? Y se volvió uno de misterio, romance acción Psicológico, bueno, les diré que la intensidad, ya tanto de la historia como de los personajes empezara a subir, y es probable con cosas que no van a entender o que puedan ofender a alguien, por eso les advierto que si no les gusta lo explícito no lean más de aquí en adelante, les digo que ahora es recomendable que menores de 13 años lean bajo su propio riesgo, sin más que decir, ah, claro al final les tengo una noticia, ahora sí, empecemos…_**

 ** _Frente a frente y codo con codo con la oscuridad_**

Nos encontramos en pacifico bosque de Gravity falls…

\- CUIDADO- Bueno… no tiene nada de pacifico pues podemos ver al gemelo pines y a Bill en medio de lo que parece ser un cráter…

\- Vamos Pino, no es tan complicado solo tienes que…- Y Bill volvía con sus explicaciones sin sentido.

Como anteriormente Dipper se había convertido en un medio-demonio por un pacto realizado con el presente, ahora se encontraban entrenando en medio del bosque para que el chico fuera capaz de usar su poder con "normalidad"… Por desgracia el chico tenía problemas para adaptarse al poder el demonio, ya era difícil acostumbrarse la energía que constantemente lo recorría, y las explicaciones de su "compañero" no ayudaban mucho que digamos…

\- Inténtalo de nuevo- Dijo Ciper luego de culminar con su tan "útil" explicación.

\- Bien- en eso Dipper extiende su mano, y empieza a acumular energía en la palma y la punta de los dedos, la de la palma empieza a materializarse, mientras que la de los dedos la contenían, luego Dipper abrió un poco más la mano dejando salir un misil de energía que elimino por completo un grupo de árboles frente a él y una gran roca que era su objetivo original…

\- Ya le tomaste el truco…- Dijo el demonio satisfecho por el resultado.

\- Vamos con lo que sigue- Dijo el gemelo pines mientras hacia otro "misil" y repetía lo anterior, esta vez logrando hacerlo más preciso, haciendo agujeros en los árboles y todo por lo que pasara la energía.

\- Como quieras…

Era media noche cuando empezaron su entrenamiento, ya estaba saliendo el sol, y esos 2 estuvieron toda la noche enseñando y aprendiendo lo "básico" del poder demoniaco del chico, ahora, gracias a su aprendizaje y al vínculo que les permitía compartir conocimiento el gemelo Pines podía volar, mover objetos, leer la mente aunque solo si la persona lo permite o esta inconsciente, podía volverse invisible por 15 minutos estimada mente, era capaz de crear objetos de la nada y una que otra cosa, aún era incapaz de cambiar de plano dimensional, pero podía mejorar su capacidad mental y sus sentidos a voluntad, el chico quería seguir, pero su cuerpo, al igual que el de su acompañante necesitaba descansar pues sus cuerpos eran mitad humanos, manteniendo las necesidades del mismo.

\- Ya fue suficiente Pino, estoy muerto del cansancio- Hablo Ciper luego de ver como el chico trataba inútilmente de cambiar de plano dimensional- vamos a dormir, estos cuerpos no tienen tanta resistencia.

\- Bien- dijo un exhausto Dipper pues aprender a usar su nuevo poder era agotador tanto física como mentalmente.

\- De acuerdo, entonces vamos al laboratorio.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Claro, recuerda que si me alejo no odre suprimir tu poder ni tú el mio, lo que significaría que yo podría irme de este mundo y lo destruirías mucho antes que Darkness…

\- ¿Y porque no aprovechaste la oportunidad y me lo dijiste?

\- Pue porque puedes leer mi mente, no tiene sentido que te mienta…- Le dijo mientras él y el chico caminaban rumbo al laboratorio.

\- Ya veo…

Al llegar al laboratorio ambos terminaron por caer al suelo de la "celda" de Bill por el cansancio.

 _Mientras en la Cabaña del misterio_

\- ¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO A DIPPER?- Entro Ford corriendo a la cocina de la cabaña.

\- ¿No estaba contigo?- Preguntaron Stan y Mabel al mismo tiempo.

\- No, y no logro encontrarlo por ningún lado... Mabel, ¿sabes a donde se fue?

\- No, cuando desperté ya no estaba, pensé que estaba contigo…- Hablo la chica un tanto preocupada por no saber dónde estaba su hermano.

\- Ayer me desperté por un vaso de agua y lo vi salir de la cabaña, iba a preguntarle a donde iba pero se fue muy rápido, creí que había vuelto después…- Hablo ahora Stan.

\- No puede ser…- Se dijo a si mismo Ford para salir corriendo bajo las miradas de los otros 2.

\- ¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo Tío Stan?

\- No lo creo, estoy seguro…

El hombre de los 6 dedos corría por todo el bosque hasta llegar a la escotilla de su laboratorio, una vez dentro corrió desesperado por los pasillos para encontrarse con un Dipper y un Bill, ambos inconscientes en el suelo de la jaula del segundo, el mayor corrió en dirección al chico pines y lo examino, parecía seguir igual, pero luego lo vio con un lente especial que mostro un aura celeste que rodeaba al chico…

\- Dipper…- Esa aura ya la decía a Ford lo que había ocurrido, el chico había hecho el pacto con Bill- Perdóname por no poder hacer nada- soltando una pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Deberías disculparte por no dejarme dormir…- Le hablo el chico pines.

\- Lo apoyo- dijo ahora el demonio levantándose al mismo tiempo que Dipper.

\- Dipper, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Ya nunca serás normal…

\- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Seis dedos- dijo lo último en broma sorprendiendo al mayor- No me molesta ser diferente para proteger a los que quiero, y no es como si ya no tuviera oportunidad de seguir viviendo mi vida, solo que ahora es un poco… "Diferente"- Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, haciendo sonreír a Ford.

\- Bien, por favor dejen sus muestras de afecto para después- hablo el demonio- me muero de hambre, ¿trajiste algo de comer 6 dedos?

\- Me temo que no, espera en lo que Dipper y yo vamos por comida…

\- Alto, eso no se va a poder- Dijo Bill con una mano en alto.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pino y yo ahora estamos suprimiendo mutuamente nuestro poder- dijo mientras se acercaba y se paraba junto a Dipper- Si nos alejamos más de 30 metros el uno del otro, los poderes se liberaran y yo poder huir muy lejos y Pino se volverá una maquina andante de destrucción- Le respondió a Ford su pregunta muda- Y antes de que preguntes, mientras suprimamos nuestros poderes tenemos acceso total a la mente del otro, o tiene sentido mentirle a ninguno de ustedes…

\- Entonces iré por algo de comer.

\- Es mala idea también- le repitió el demonio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pino y yo nos vemos afectados por toda esta barrera, ya lo sabes, pero ahora que soy mitad humano en general y Pino es mitad demonio, la barrera degrada constantemente nuestro poder que ahora es similar a nuestra salud, si nos quedamos nos debilitaríamos constantemente.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué hago?

\- Tendrás que llevarnos a los 2… Antes de que te niegues, recuerda que Pino no me deja usar todo mi poder, por eso no te preocupes, seré una inocente palomilla….

\- Palomita- Corrigió el 6 dedos.

\- Lo que sea, el punto es que ni Pino ni yo podemos quedarnos aquí y ambos nos morimos de hambre, así vámonos ya- Dijo el demonio comenzando a caminar.

\- Estas seguro de esto Dipper

\- No tío Ford, pero es la única opción que tenemos.

\- ¡Dejen de hablar de mi a mis espaldas se todo lo que sabe Pino par de genios!

\- Que fastidio- Dijeron los 2 Pines con toda la intención de que Bill los escuchara.

Mientras, en el pueblo se ve a un grupo de adolescentes jugando en el Arcade, y uno de ellos al perder la partida comienza a golpear la máquina.

\- Robbie ya deja a la máquina, no tiene la culpa de que juegues tan mal- le comenta la pelirroja llamada Wendy.

\- Tiene razón deberías parar- le dice el chico gordo llamado Thomson.

\- Cállense- les respondió el chico.

\- Robbie- lo llamo Tambry su novia- para, o los encargados nos echaran… de nuevo.

\- OK- dijo el chico por fin parando de golpear la máquina.

Los adolescentes se despidieron dejando a Robbie, Tambry y Wendy, todo parecía ir "bien" hasta que sonó el teléfono de la pelirroja.

\- Si habla Wendy… Hola Mabel ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Dipper? No lo he visto hoy… Qué raro, tranquila yo te ayudo.

\- ¿Quién era?- Pregunto Robie, no le interesaba hasta que escucho mencionar a Dipper, aun después de un año, le seguía teniendo rencor al chico Pines.

\- Era Mable, me llamo para saber si había visto a su hermano, parece que no lo ven desde ayer.

\- Con un poco de suerte se lo comió un oso- recibió un golpe de parte de Wendy que lo dejo en el suelo- OYE

\- Dipper es mi amigo Robbie, guárdate tus bromas de mal gusto- Le dijo Wendy- Me tengo que ir, voy a ayudar a Mabel, nos vemos- Y se fue corriendo en dirección a la cabaña del misterio.

\- Ese chico es una molestia- Se dijo a si mismo Robbie.

\- Aquí me voy- le hablo Tambry- Nos vemos mañana Robbie- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose del lugar.

Robbie continuo caminando y se adentró un poco en el bosque, y en eso pudo ver a Dipper caminando junto a Bill y Ford.

\- Ahora hay 2 de el- dijo Robbie sorprendido- Desearía que desaparecieran.

En eso una niebla negra apareció detrás de Robbie, él se dio la vuelta y la observo con miedo, de un momento a otro la niebla empezó a envolverlo…

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! DEJAME, DEJAME- En ese último grito la niebla entro por su boca y Robbie solo podía sentir como algo entraba a su cuerpo mientras perdía poco a poco el conocimiento, cuando la niebla hubo entrado en su totalidad el chico estaba calmado- Ja… Jajajaja… Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- Empezó a reír con una voz oscura y distorsionada y salió de entre los arbustos encarando a los pines y demonio.

\- ¿Robbie? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto Dipper con fastidio al ver al chico.

Robbie se acercó y alzo la mano, cuando la bajo y estuvo a punto de golpear a Dipper, Bill lo aparto dejando que el golpe tocara el suelo y este inmediatamente se pudriera y se volviera acido.

\- PINO TEN CUIDADO, ESTA POSEIDO POR DARKNESS

\- ¡¿POR DARKNESS?!

\- Si, Darkness le transfiere poder a quien posee para cumplir su objetivo, parece que este chico puede descomponer lo que sea, así que mejor no dejes que te toque.

Y la "batalla" comenzó, luego de que Bill cubriera con un escudo a los 3 y un Robbie enloquecido lo golpeaba, cuando el escudo cedió, Ford ya se había alejado bastante, por lo que los Dobles pudieron pelear contra Robbie, si es que se le puede llamar pelear pues únicamente esquivaban los ataques.

\- Bill, ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Tenemos 2 opciones, o matamos al chico o hacemos que Darkness salga de él.

\- ¿Cómo hacemos que Darkness salga?

\- Que aburrida decisión- comento para sí mismo el demonio- Hay que atacar el lado astral del chico, es el hechizo que estuvimos aprendiendo antes de tu clases de vuelo- le dijo mientras volvia a esquivara Robbie con mucha facilidad.

\- ¿Eso no dañaría a Robbie?

\- Claro que lo hará, estarías golpeando su psique a la par de que golpeas a Darkness, pe te conviene no olvidar que este sujeto está sufriendo mucho en este momento.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando hicieron esos collares de protección, ¿cierto?

\- Si…

 ** _Flash Back_**

\- _Alto Pino, tu no necesitas esa protección_ \- Le hablo Bill en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Bill? Tú lo dijiste puedo poseer a quien sea…

\- _Menos a ti genio_ \- La última palabra la dijo en tono sarcástico- _tú tienes un vínculo mental conmigo, por lo que ya estas a "Medio Poseer" y yo estoy en las mismas contigo, ninguno se verá afectado por el control de Darkness… Tu tío debe estar por completar la barrera, no podremos comunicarnos mientras estés dentro de la misma, adiós, Ah y otra cosa, yo le daría ese collar a alguien importante, la posesión de Darkness a diferencia de la mía, le causa un extremo dolor al huésped mientras estén conectados…-_ La comunicación se cortó.

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

\- Entonces en este momento Robbie está sintiendo un increíble dolor…

\- CORRECTO- dijo esquivando otro ataque- Así que ya tienes claro que hacer ¿no?

En respuestas Dipper lanzo una bola de energía similar a la que estaba entrenando contra rocas y árboles, solo que esta era de un tono turquesa, al chocar con Robbie, este grito, pero por unos segundos, pareció aliviarse, y eso no pasó desapercibido por el chico…

\- ¿Qué fue…?

\- Eso- lo interrumpió Bill- Eso fue la separación momentánea del control de Darkness, al golpearlo con ese poder hiciste que dejara su transformación por unos instantes, si logramos golpearlo antes de que lo posea de nuevo podremos forzar a Darkness a salir… Pero debemos tener una sincronización perfecta, si nos equivocamos por un solo segundo, le terminaríamos dando al chico y afectando permanentemente su psique…

\- Bien, hagamos esto Bill.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que tengamos sincronización Pino? Hace poco que tienes tus poderes y tampoco es que tengamos buena experiencia de equipo…

\- Haz completo el enlace mental…

\- Woh… Alto vaquero, Si hago eso nuestras mentes de volverán 1 por 10 minutos, ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo? No es algo que haría alguien con sentido común.

\- Bill- El demonio vio al chico Pines sonriendo ampliamente, como un completo Loco- Espero no hayas olvidado que… Yo tire mi sentido común a la basura.

\- Oh ¡Si!- exclamo contento- ¡ME ENCANTA PINO!

Luego de eso ambos se reunieron en un lugar y Dipper quedo a la derecha de Bill. El demonio extendió su mano derecha y creo un sello por la mitad, Dipper repitió el proceso pero con su mano izquierda, luego ambos completaron el sello y un haz de luz azul salió de Dipper y uno amarillo de Bill que se unieron en el sello creando un color verde brillante, y los "Medio- demonios" que tenían los ojos cerrados al abrirlos dejaron ver que Bill tenía el ojo derecho de Dipper y el chico Pines tenía el ojo izquierdo de Bill.

\- Hora de terminar con esto- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Se movían con sincronización perfecta, si Dipper se agachaba, Bill ya estaba disparando sobre él, y antes de que Darkness se diera cuenta, Bill le había separado de su anfitrión y Dipper expulsado de su cuerpo.

\- Adiós…- Dijo el cuerpo de Dipper.

\- Darkness- Termino el cuerpo de Bill que elimino a la niebla con un disparo.

El mayor volvió y vio como los chicos auxiliaban a Robbie, y se sorprendió al ver el estado de ambos, pasaron los 10 minutos y el enlace se deshizo.

\- Valla, fue algo asombroso- Dijo Dipper aun extasiado por la experiencia.

\- Odio estar de acuerdo contigo Pino, pero de verdad fue alfo sublime- Dijo el demonio en el mismo estado que el chico Pines.

\- ¿De qué hablan?- Pregunto extrañado Ford.

\- Pues del enlace al 50%- ¿había sido solo el 50%?- Fue algo asombroso, el compartir tu mente de forma física y consiente te lleva a una versión y visión completamente nueva de la realidad.

\- Fue increíble- Hablo ahora Bill- El duplicar, no, quintuplicar el poder de la mente, ver todo en un segundo y nada en milenios, poder sentir el flujo de la misma vida a mi alrededor…

\- ¿Tú ya no era un demonio capaz de sentir eso?- Pregunto Ford.

\- NO- Exclamo fuertemente- Yo solo podía sentir los pensamientos, pero esto era sentir a la vida misma, era sentir el flujo del tiempo y espacio por tu cuerpo, simplemente fue bellísimo, sublime… Trascendental.

\- Dejen ya de hablar de eso que me dan envidia- Hablo Ford empezando a caminar seguido por los "Medio-demonios" que ahora parecían los mejores amigos hablando de un programa que vieron la noche anterior- Parecen llevarse muy bien.

\- Durante el enlace tu nos viste unidos por 10 minutos, pero para nosotros paso un año por minuto- eso sorprendió de sobremanera a Ford, entonces su sobrino había convivido con Bill ¿POR 10 AÑOS?- Los primeros 3 años fueron constantes peleas, pero los otros 7 no estuvieron tan mal- le dijo Dipper.

\- Tienes razón Pino- Le contesto el demonio.

\- Casi 11 años conociéndonos y aun me llamas Pino.

\- Sabes que nunca cambiara…

Y ahora los grandes amigos "MD" como ellos se pusieron al ser "Mitad-Demonio" fueron hacia la cabaña del misterio.

En las afueres del pueblo se ve como la niebla conocida como Darkness empieza a agolparse dentro de la ya conocida mansión Noroeste, solo que aquí se ve a los padres de Pacifica frente a unos cilindros ocultos en el sótano donde la niebla se introduce en lo que parece un molde de silicona con forma humana, y como los Noroeste expulsaban un poco de esa niebla por los labios…

\- Esta listo- Hablo Preston cuando toda la niebla hubo entrado, luego jalo una palanca y una especie de pedestal se presentó ante su esposa- Hazlo.

\- Claro- dijo la mujer mientras se cortaba la palma de la mano y la colocaba en el pedestal, el líquido verde del tubo se tiño con una sustancia de un suave tono carmesí… La sangre de ella- Tu turno- dijo mientras apartaba la mano, para que luego Preston repitiera el proceso.

Cuando el líquido se había vuelto completamente carmesí, Preston coloco su mano sin cortar en el cristal y líbero una gran energía que se volvió una luz deslumbrante, luego de que la luz se disipo, 3 segundos de silencio hasta que el cristal empezó a agrietarse, para, posteriormente romperse en mil pedazos dejando ver el cuerpo de un ser humano, solo que este no parecía tener género, lo cambio a los pocos segundo, pues la piel de ese cuerpo se volvió morena con un tono similar al café con leche, la salió una larga cabellera negra azabache que llego a sus pies, y el pecho junto a sus muslo y trasero empezaron a crecer hasta darle el cuerpo de una chica de 14 años, las manos antes similares a las de un chico se volvieron más finas al igual que las piernas dando por terminado el trabajo de esculpir el cuerpo para ser una chica realmente hermosa, y el rostro comenzó a formarse a partir de la nariz perfectamente recta y perfilada, luego a unos finos labios rosas, luego unas cejar delgadas para finalmente ver salir los parpados que se cubrieron con largas pestañas y al abrir los ojos se pudieron apreciar un bellísimos ojos violetas oscuros con un brillo malévolo en ellos.

\- Ja… Me gustas- Hablo la chica con una voz melodiosa- Es un buen cuerpo, bastante lindo- Dijo pasando sus manos por su desnudo cuerpo y soltó un pequeño gemido al tocar su pecho- Aunque es muy- se tocó en la parte inferior del cuerpo- Sensible…- en eso ve a los Noroeste- Tu- señalando a la mujer- Tráeme algo de ropa y tu- señalando a Preston- trae algo para entretenerme- Los 2 magnates obedecieron y salieron del lugar- Fue una suerte que la mujer tuviera el poder de la creación y el hombre el de la animación cuando los poseí, sino este cuerpo seria únicamente una fantasía- dijo mientras giraba sobre si misma- Pronto, pronto te destrozare parte por parte- dijo ella con cara psicópata … Mi querido Bill- termino con una cara lasciva- Y tu amiguito no estaba nada mal… Me divertiré en este mundo- Termino por salir y siendo interceptada por los Noroeste.

Mientras en el piso superior se encontraba Pacifica, durmiendo, sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría dentro de su propia casa, siendo protegida por el collar que la había dado Dipper. ¿Pero la protegería de lo que, ahora, vivía bajo su mismo techo?

 ** _Yo les advertí, menores de 13 leer bajo su propio riesgo, el fin se volverá mucho más fuerte en varios sentidos, así que ahora tenga cuidado. Espero hayan disfrutado el cap, buenas y malas noticias para ustedes chicos, las buenas son que ya casi terminan mis exámenes por lo que voy a tener más tiempo para escribir, y las malas son que no voy a publicar más después del 12 de diciembre hasta el 9 de enero, son fechas de festejo y lo más probable es que haga historias con respecto a la poca, pero solo eso, así que ya saben, luego del 12 no seguiré subiendo hasta el próximo año. Quiero decirles que "Azul y rosa" Está teniendo muy buena aceptación y eso me alegra, ahora va a haber algo un tanto diferente en esa historia, y para ustedes fans de Gravity falls les tengo algo… Pregunten lo que quieran en los comentarios y responderé las primeras 5 preguntas en el próximo cap, sin más que decir._**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	11. Chapter 11: Mascaras recuerdos busquedas

**_¿Cómo han estado gente? Bueno esta semana a salido un poco diferente de lo usual el cap, y la razón es que… tuve mis últimos exámenes, hurra (Nótese el sarcasmo) ha sido muy molesto, y quiero decirles que era una pregunta por persona (Leon ¬3¬) pero como nadie más se animó a contestar, vamos…_**

 ** _1.- Si, amo el dipcifica con todo mi ser (Aunque creo que eso es quererlo más que tu)_**

 ** _2.- NO, ella es mi chica preferida, claro, pero decir que es la única decente seria discriminar a los otros ships de esta serie, yo pienso que pacifica es mi chica preferida, pero no la única decente para dipper._**

 ** _3.- Yo pienso que será como todo final Disney, Dipper y Mabel con ayuda de, probablemente sus tíos como los gemelos misterio originales parando a Bill y terminando con la fiesta de los gemelos y luego su despedida, claro, con final abierto._**

 ** _4.- No creo que muera, recuerda que es una serie Disney, lo más probable es que lo aprisionen o desaparezca por cuenta propia._**

 ** _5.- La mayonesa no es un instrumento, 9 de cada 10 científicos conocidos míos (Los nerds de mi escuela) Lo confirman._**

 ** _Bien, empecemos:_**

 ** _Mascara, recuerdos, busquedas_**

\- Así que ahora, ¿hay 2 Dipper?

\- No, yo soy Bill.

\- Y yo Dipper.

Desde que llegaron a la cabaña, Mabel empezó una ronda de preguntas, cabe decir que Dipper y Bill no tenían planeado contestar, pero se vieron forzados a hacerlo pues la chica Pines los amenazo con que no les daría de comer y escondería la billetera de Dipper si no contestaban.

Luego de unos 30 minutos de explicar a Mabel la situación, la chica al fin los dejo comer, luego de eso, los 2 se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron de la cabaña, la barrera no les dejaba estar a gusto, Mabel los siguió y llegaron a un pequeño claro cercano a la cabaña donde el interrogatorio siguió, y ya habían llegado a la 15 vez que debían explicarle a Mabel, pues seguía diciendo que había 2 Dipper…

\- A ver si entiendo- Dijo la chica- El Bill triangulo malévolo que casi destruye el mundo el año pasado, ahora está atrapado en un cuerpo humano casi idéntico al de mi hermano, y parece que ahora son grandes amigos, sin olvidar el hecho de que ahora hay una amenaza multidimensional que puede poseer a quien sea y darle habilidades sobre naturales, ¿Es todo?

\- básicamente si- le respondió su hermano.

\- Así que ahora en adelante tendrás que soportarme estrella fugaz- le comento Bill jugando con el cabello de la chica- Sera divertido, y me alegra tener a otra persona con la que hablar además de Pino.

\- Sera divertido tener otro hermano- se dijo Mabel a si misma- Oye Dip- su hermano le indico con la cabeza que hablara, se había acostado en el pasto- ¿Que le dirás a Pacifica sobre tu ahora amigo?

\- No tengo la menor idea- le respondió con simpleza su hermano.

\- ¿Eh? Bill dime, según lo que me contaron ambos leen sus mentes…

\- Me temo que nos deshicimos de ese sello luego de 8 años en el plano de conexión, Pino ya controlaba sus poderes y yo decidí ayudarlo con Darkness ya que aún sigo atado a este mundo, pero por desgracia para ti ya no puedo leer su mente- Bill estaba sentado junto a Mabel y paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica- Perdona que no sea capaz de ayudarte estrella fugaz…

\- Que mal…

Las siguientes horas fueron de "Conocerse" Mabel y el demonio en lo que dipper dormía en el césped del bosque, la chica Pines y el demonio tenían una relación bastante buena, tomando en cuenta que los 2 tenían unos gustos un tanto parecidos, no hay que mencionar cuales…

Pero por otra parte, en la mansión Noroeste, Pacifica estaba en su habitación, había sido una mañana un tanto rara para ella, el dia anterior se la había pasado genial con los gemelos pines, al volver sus padres no la molestaron, de hecho, i siquiera los vio, aun entrando a escondidas por uno de los tantos pasadizos de la mansión, debería habérselos cruzado en el estudio por el cual debía pasar o en la puerta de su habitación que casi siempre estaba abierta cuando ella iba a la suya propia.

Pero esa noche no los vio, fue como si no estuvieran en la casa, lo que ella sin querer procesarlo mucho, dio gracias por llegar a su recamara sin necesidad de dar ninguna explicación sobre donde se encontraba, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar a sus padres junto a una chica que no conocía en el comedor de su casa, mayor aun su sorpresa al ver que la chica era muy parecida a ella, aun con las diferencias de color en general…

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- fue lo único que salió de boca de Pacifica al ver a la chica siendo atendida por todos los sirvientes del salón.

\- Hola, soy la nueva inquilina de la mansión Noroeste, un placer- dijo la chica en un tono entre arrogante y cómico- me Daria.

\- ¿Daria? Bueno eso no importa, ¿Cómo que nueva inquilina?

\- Pacifica- Hablo su madre- Ella es una chica que se quedara con nosotros por un trato de negocios, más les vale llevarse bien.

\- Ok- _\- Conque era eso ¿eh? Bueno, debí suponerlo_ \- Los pensamientos de la Noroeste se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar a Daria hablar.

\- Dime Pacifica, según tus padres, tú eres una niña muy rebelde- No sabía cuándo Daria se había levantado de la silla y ahora estaba Prada frente a ella- No me parece cierto, te vez muy linda- Dijo mientras la abrazaba y restregar su mejilla con la de Pacifica.

Ajena a todo, Pacifica no noto cuando la niebla de Darkness se vio repelida por la barrera que generaba e collar, y tampoco del dolor que sentía Darkness al estar teniendo contacto con la chica, si no fuera por el cuerpo humano, probablemente no podría ni acercarse a la rubia.

\- Bueno, yo voy a salir un rato- dijo la rubia separándose de la morena y saliendo por la puerta del comedor con un sándwich que tomo anteriormente de la mesa.

\- Esa chica sabe algo de Bill- Hablo "Daria" luego de que Pacifica hubo dejado la habitación- esa barrera solo podría hacerse con ayudo u conocimiento de Bill, ella o alguien cercano a ella esta con Bill… Y más vale que lo encuentre pronto.

La Noroeste, a diferencia de otras veces, salió por la puerta de enfrente y se dirigió al bosque, ese día parecía ir bastante bien, aun contando con la aparición de la nueva inquilla en su casa, ahora tenía ganas de pasear un rato para luego ir a ver a los gemelos, ya era algo necesario para ella.

Mientras seguía avanzando paso junto a unas flores, Lirios.

\- Son como los de aquella vez…- Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran a que se refiere nuestra rubia, bueno…

 ** _Flash Back_**

\- Que aburrido- Dijo la rubia Noroeste mientras abría su casillero y encontraba la ya ¿octava? Sí, la octava caja de chocolates que le dejaron ese día, pues era san Valentín y la chica estaba siendo el objetivo de muchos chicos, claro que ninguno se atrevía a pedirle una cita por la hija de los Noroeste, y también a que un chico, Su pretendiente de la semana, llego invitándola a un baile que ella rechazo inmediatamente y lo hecho por entrar justo en medio de la clase.

El Día para la chica no era nada nuevo, siempre era lo mismo en primaria y lo seria en preparatoria, los chicos le dejaban chocolates, ella los comía por el simple hecho de ser chocolate, y se iba a dormir para al día siguiente amanecer con dolor de estómago y rogando no tener diabetes, siempre lo mismo…

\- Hola- escucho decir a Wendy, ahora se llevaban mejor, pero no era como para decir que eran grandes amigos como lo era con Mabel.

\- Hola, ¿Paso algo? Casi nunca nos hablamos en la escuela.

\- Si lo sé, pero Stan me llamo, dijo que los chicos enviaron un paquete para todos y me pidió que te diez el tuyo- Dijo dándoles una caja medianamente grande- Nos vemos luego, tengo química- Dijo para dejar el lugar.

La Noroeste tenía un periodo libre por lo que decidió ir a la azotea del edificio, por suerte la encontró vacía, se sentó junto a la entrada de las escalera procurando que no la golpeara el sol, y abrió el paquete, dentro había 2 cajas, una forrada con color rosa y un montón de brillo

 _Mabel…_

Al abrirla encontró un montón de chocolates con formas de estrellas y corazones, algunos con forma de gatos, la rubia sonrió, aun estando al otro lado del país se había tomado la molestia de enviarle un regalo, sí que era una buena amiga.

\- Y este debe ser de Dipper- La caja era mucho más sencilla, de color azul celeste, con una cinta dorada y un moño violeta. Con cuidad retiro el moño y desenvolvió la cinta para luego abrir la caja y encontrar un pastelillo, bastante simple, pero cubierto por flores de azúcar y con un Narciso acompañando la decoración, también había una nota.

 _Hola, sé que esto probablemente sea poco comparado con lo que realmente recibes, pero Mabel me dijo que debía hacerte algo, y siendo sinceros, ya lo tenía planeado, usualmente las chicas son las que hacen el chocolate y lo entregan, pero yo quería… La verdad no tengo excusa, mama me ayudo a prepararlo, ojala te guste Pacifica, Feliz día de San Valentín._

 _Att: Dipper Pines_

Solo eso basto para que el día de la Noroeste tomara un color diferente a lo habitual, si el regalo de Mabel le había alegrado el día el de Dipper lo había hecho perfecto, de ahí en adelante esa sería su flor favorita. Y el resto del día llevo ese lirio en el cabello, y cuando le preguntaban ¿Por qué llevas eso? Ella solo respondía…

 _Me parece una linda Flor…_

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

La rubia recogió la flor y como antes se la coloco en el cabello, pero esta vez ato su cabello en una coleta alta y ahí puso la flor para luego continuar su camino.

Mientras en el pueblo los sirvientes de la familia Noroeste caminaban por la ciudad, Daria los había hecho buscar a "un chico con rubio de ojos amarillos", claro que lo hacían por el poder que poseían los Noroeste, el viejo Mcgucket, al ver esto sintió algo de miedo, y, curiosidad por lo que siguió a los sirvientes de los Noroeste y los encontró hablando de lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado.

\- Aun no encontramos a ese chico- dijo uno de los sirvientes.

\- ¿Por qué los Noroeste tendrán ese interés en un simple chico?- dijo otro.

\- Quizás sea un príncipe o el nuevo pretendiente de la señorita Pacifica- hablo un tercero.

\- No, hasta donde sé, la búsqueda de este chico se debe a la nueva inquilina de los Noroeste- dijo de nuevo el primer sirviente.

\- Esa tal Daria ¿no? Sera que es su novio- hablo nuevamente el tercero.

\- Pero como es que alguien que se supone es de alta clase se ve así- dijo el segundo enseñando una foto.

Mcgucket se sorprendió y espanto al ver una foto de Dipper claramente alterada para darle otros colores, pero Mcgucket supo de qué iban, ese era nada más no menos que Bill, los únicos que sabían de el sellado eran Gideon, Ford, él y el mismo Dipper que lo había sellado… Si era así, ¿Cómo tenían los sirvientes de los Noroeste una foto? Antes de ser descubierto se fue del lugar a buscar a Dipper y Ford, esperaba poder aclarar sus dudas con ellos cuanto antes…

 ** _Eso ha sido todo por esta semana, espero les haya gustado, el próximo será el último capítulo del año, y voy a repetir la dinámica de las preguntas para los que les interese, que quede claro, una pregunta por persona, eso es todo, no olviden pasarse por "Azul y rosa" mi historia de Sonic por si les interesa._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	12. Chapter 12: Reglas

**_Hola gente, no tengo mucho que contarles este día, solo que ya casi es tiempo de mi descanso de fin de año, les comento que el cap de hoy va a tener algo de participación de ustedes a final, por fa conténganse, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez, sin más que decirles:_**

 ** _Reglas_**

La rubia Noroeste ya había llegado a la cabaña del misterio y al entrar solo vio a los ancianos Pines, estos le dijeron que Dipper y Mabel habían salido a caminar, ella solo con esa información salió a buscarlos, según ellos los chicos habían salido hace poco.

\- ¿Dónde se metieron? Dipper, Mabel…

La rubia llego a un claro donde vio a Dipper acostado sobre el pasto, aparentemente dormido, aprovecho eso y se acercó muy sigilosamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, lo beso en los labios y sintió como, poco a poco el chico respondía al beso, cuando se separaron el chico abrió los ojos.

\- Buenos días, Dip- Saludo la rubia.

\- No podrían ser mejores- dijo enderezándose y abrazando a la chica- Te extrañe…

\- Nos vimos ayer… Estas exagerando- dijo respondiendo al abrazo.

\- _Si supieras…_ \- fue lo que paso por la mente del chico.

\- Oye tengo algo que contarte- dijo la rubia al separarse.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Veras…

\- PINO, VEN A VER ESTO, HAY NOMOS POR TODOS LADOS- Se escuchó un grito de una voz que, asusto a Pacifica al reconocerla, Dipper solo se levantó a para ir a donde se escuchó al grito.

\- Dipper espera, ¿ese es…?

\- Tengo mucho que explicarte…- Dijo el tomando su mano haciendo que se levante y lo siga, llegan hasta un claro donde Mabel está flotando por el aire.

\- ¡Dipper, si puedes hacer esto por tu cuenta yo también quiero ser un demonio!

\- ¿Un demonio?- pregunto Pacifica viendo a Dipper.

\- Veras…

\- ¡Pino tu hermana es divertida, mucho más que tú!- Dijo apareciendo de entre los arboles Bill con una mano en dirección a donde flotaba Mabel… Obviamente haciendo levitar- Ah, hola llama, ¿Cómo ha estado todo?

\- ¿Qui-quién eres tu…?- Fue lo único que logro articular la Noroeste, la voz la aterraba, pero lo que la traía descontrolada era que el chico era casi completamente idéntico a Dipper.

\- Es triste que no me recuerdes, pero bueno, me presentare, Soy el magnífico ¡Bill Ciper!- Dijo para hacer aparecer una antorchas con fuego azul- Ahora mitad humano, un gusto conocernos de nuevo llama.

\- BILL, ¿EL TRIANGULO MALEVOLO QUE CASI DESTRUYE EL MUNDO?

\- El que viste y calza, ¿podrías no gritar? Es molesto.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Para qué? ¿Y las leyes del universo? ¿Y la seguridad de la humanidad? ¿Y…?- Pacifica por el shock seguía lanzando preguntas al aire sin detenerse.

\- Pino, calla a tu chica- dijo irritado Bill.

\- Pacifica-la chica no lo escucho- Pacifica- aun sin respuesta- ¡Pacifica!- Sin reacción- ¡PACIFICA!- y sin reacción- rayos…- Y la beso, pero este beso fue diferente a los demás, en la mente de la chica empezaron a pasar un montón de imágenes de como Dipper hizo el contrato con Bill, su transformación y el tiempo que estuvo con Bill.

\- Woh…- Dijo Pacifica al separarse de Dipper- ¿Y eso que fue?

\- Así que usaste el beso telepático, muy inteligente Pino- Hablo Bill mientras baja a Mabel del aire.

\- ¿Beso telepático?- Preguntaron Pacifica y Mabel.

\- Si, es un hechizo que Pino aprendió durante nuestro, "Tiempo de calidad" juntos, transmites imágenes y sonidos, más que nada, recuerdos a través de una ondas psíquicas que viajan por los labios, es necesario que ambos labios se toquen, por eso es un "beso telepático".

\- Ya veo…- Pacifica aún estaba shockeada por la experiencia.

\- ESPEREN- grito Mabel. ¿Si podían hacer eso? ¿Por qué no lo hicieron conmigo en vez de explicarme todo de modo tan confuso?

\- Si lo hacíamos unos de los 2 tendría que besarte- le dijo Bill- En cualquiera de los 2 casos estarías besando a tu hermano o a alguien idéntico, ¿te hubiese gustado?

\- No me importaría- dijo la castaña sin verse ni un poco nerviosa.

\- Ah, ¿entonces lo hacemos ahora?- Propuso en tono burlón Bill.

\- Claro- Dijo ella acercándose para besarlo.

\- Ni lo sueñes- Dijo Dipper alejando a los 2 con ayuda de sus poderes- Tú no besaras a mi hermana- le dijo a Bill- y tú no te acerques más de lo debido a él.

\- Aguafiestas- dijo Mabel.

\- No te preocupes tanto Pino…

Y los 3 iniciaron una discusión de los "¿Por qué?" Mabel y Bill y no podían besarse mientras Pacifica veía la escena entre extrañada y divertida al ver como Dipper los regañaba como si fuesen niños pequeños, pero aun no superaba el hecho de que hubiera 2 Dipper.

\- Esto va a ser extraño… Más de lo que ya es…

\- Pacifica, ven y ayúdame con esto- Dijo Dipper rogando por ayuda.

Mientras tanto en la mansión noroeste vemos a Daria en un sillón comiendo fresas con crema totalmente relajada… o eso aparenta…

\- ¡¿COMO QUE NO LO ENCONTRARON?! ¡Este pueblo no es tan grande como para que se esconda!- grito ella dejando caer su postre.

\- lo sentimos, pero nadie lo ha visto- Hablo Preston.

\- Ya largo de mi vista- hablo molesta.

\- Si- dijo Preston saliendo de la habitación dejándola sola.

\- Parece que tendré que encargarme de esto por mi cuenta- Dijo para crear una pequeña niebla en sus manos- Busca a Bill y haz lo que creas necesario para atraparlo, quiero descuartizarlo yo…- Dijo para liberarlo por una de las ventanas de la habitación- tráeme a mi querido Bill…

La niebla empezó a vagar por el bosque, pasando por la montaña del multioso, las cuevas de los hombres tauro, inclusive por el cuartel subterráneo de la orden del ojo segado, continuo hasta que encontró el claro donde los chicos estaban, y cuando pensaba en acercarse percibió las barreras de las chicas y la energía demoniaca de los chicos dándose cuenta que no era capaz de poseer a ninguno aprovecho a uno de los nomos que habían por ahí y se apodero de él, suerte para ella que los demás se acercara y los poseyera a todos juntos creando así una versión a pequeña escala del monstruo nomo gigante.

\- ¡GRAAAARRR!

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Pregunto alarmada Pacifica, para que luego saliera de entre los arboles el monstruo nomo.

\- ¿Otra vez los nomos? ¡Ya les dije que no seré su reina!- grito Mabel, distrayendo por un segundo a Pacifica, que estuvo a punto de ser aplastada, pero Dipper la protegió con un campo de fuerza.

\- Gracias- dijo la rubia mientras corría con el chico Pines.

\- No agradezcas- ella iba a reclamar- enserio no agradezcas, esto es algo muy serio.

\- ¿AH, Te diste cuenta Pino? Impresionante.

\- ¿Cuenta de qué? Dijo Mabel llegando junto a los chicos.

\- Pues de que…- Antes de terminar la darse el monstruo lanzo otro golpe que los chicos evitaron y después el suelo empezó a temblar- Esa cosa esta bajo el control de Darkness.

\- En serio- dijo Mabel viendo a su hermano.

\- Si, y esto va a ser más complicado que la última vez.

\- ¿Ultima vez?- pregunto de nuevo la castaña.

\- Ellos ya pelearon con Darkness cuando poseyó a Robbie, el adolescente que molesta a tu hermano- Dijo la rubia ganándose un marida de "¿Y tú como sabes?" por parte de Mabel- Beso telepático- dijo un poco sonrojada contestando a la pregunta muda de la chica Pines.

\- Que envidia~

\- Mabel para- dijo Dipper con el suelo aun temblando- Que rayos ocurre, aun con su fuerza y tamaño la tierra no debería temblar tanto tiempo.

\- Es el poder que Darkness le dio a uno de esos Nomos, debe ser el poder de crear temblores- Dijo Bill para luego ver como un rayo caía cerca de él- ese debe ser otro poder, el de invocar rayos.

\- ¿Cómo es que los nomos tienen habilidades así?- pregunto Pacifica.

\- Darkness les da poder a los que posee, pero ella no decide el poder- empezó a explicar Bill.

\- El poder que obtiene está latente dentro de cada ser que posee…- termino por contar Dipper mientras deshacía la posesión en uno de los nomos y lo enviaba lejos del lugar.

\- ¿Los nomo tiene poderes como estos?- Dijo Mabel antes de que unas lianas la ataran a ella y a Pacifica.

\- Es por la capacidad mágica- hablo Bill mientras cortaba las lianas y dejaba a las chicas en el suelo.

\- ¿Capacidad mágica?- salió de las 2 chicas.

\- Las criaturas como los nomos vienen de un habiente bañado de magia, por eso son llamas criaturas mágicas, su estado espiritual es más puro que el de los humanos, por eso es que sus poderes latentes son mayores que los de un humano poseído- explico Dipper mientras ponía lo que parecía una barrera para proteger a las chicas.

\- ¿Tu sabias algo?- le pregunto Mabel a Pacifica.

\- No, Dipper solo me mostro lo principal- respondió la rubia.

Dipper y Bill ya habían acabado con la mayoría de los nomos y solo quedaban 3, se deshicieron de uno cada uno dejando al último.

\- Darkness- dijo Bill.

\- Ah sido un largo tiempo Bill, me gusta ese cuerpo, un tanto débil físicamente a mi parecer- hablo el nomo- Me hubiese gustado verte antes Bill.

\- A mí me hubiese gustado no verte de nuevo- dijo con desprecio- solo llevas la desesperación a todos lados es que no tienes decencia.

\- Cof, Cof, mira quien habla, Cof, Cof- esas fueron las voces de los gemelos y la Noroeste.

\- Callense, yo por lo menos lo hago con elegancia- fue la replica del demonio.

\- ¿Qué elegancia?- Pregunta general, hasta el nomo.

\- Claro, la elegancia que se en planear todo y luego llevarlo a la locura- dijo el orgulloso- no como Darkness que solo destruye todo a su paso.

\- Me ofende que pienses así de mi- el nomo hizo gesto de dama ofendida.

\- ¿Acaso me equivoco?- fue la respuesta de Bill.

\- No, pero ¿crees que soy incapaz de hacer un plan?

\- Pues claro.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

\- ¿Apostar?- esta vez fueron Dipper y Bill quienes hablaron.

\- Si, les apetece.

\- ¿Qué clase de apuesta?- salió de Bill.

\- Es simple- Respondió el nomo- Juguemos.

\- ¿Jugar?

\- Si, será como en el ajedrez, selecciona 6 personas que serán piezas, El peón, el alfil, la torre, el caballo y la reina- dijo enumerando con las manos- y quien capture todas las piezas gana, simple ¿no?

\- Si yo gano, ¿Qué?- fue la pregunta de Bill.

\- Te dejare destruirme, literalmente te dejare destruir a lo que todo el universo le teme…

\- ¿Y si tu ganas…?- pregunto Dipper.

\- Bill será todo mio, cada parte de ti me pertenecerá- dijo el nomo.

\- Dame un momento- dijo para dispararle al nomo y sacar la niebla, luego con un hechizo diferente le dio la forma de un ser humano, en parte- mejor, me canse de ver a ese nomo… ahora, ¿te perteneceré?

\- Si, serás todo para mí, para abrazarte, sentirte, besarte...

\- No suena tan mal- le dijo Mabel a Pacifica.

\- Para hacerte sufrir y descuartizarte miembro por miembro haciéndote gritar y gemir de dolor. Hablo Darkness con una voz psicópata.

\- Retiro lo dicho- dijo la castaña asustada.

\- En fin, ya sabes, ah, claro, también si yo gano me quedo con tu amigo y destruyo este planeta- dijo como si nada.

\- ¿Conmigo?- pregunto Dipper, lo del fin del mundo lo haría con o sin trato.

\- Si, me gustas tú también, eres muy lindo, y esa energía que emites, me recuerda tanto a Bill- dijo empezando a escucharse como si babease- es mejor 2 que uno.

\- Me parece bien, acepto tu trato- dijo Bill- pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?- dijo la ahora masa de oscuridad.

\- El y yo seremos reyes- dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Dipper- los 2 somos el rey de nuestro bando.

\- Me parece bien- dijo Darkness- pero si ese es el caso, hare esto, tendré mis 8 peones y a cambio te dejare tener 2 de las demás, por decirlo de algún modo tendrás tus 2 torres, alfiles, caballos también te dejare 2 reinas.

\- ¿Cómo funcionan las piezas?- pregunto el gemelo Pines.

\- Mis peones serán criaturas débiles, y solo poder usar uno por día, como en una competencia, en tanto sus piezas podrán usarlas tanto como quieran, la única regla es que se debe capturar o destruir la pieza, sus piezas pueden atacar tanto como quieran, y si uno destruye al otro rey o reyes en su caso, termina el juego…

\- Me parece bien- fue lo que dijo Bill.

\- Bien, las piezas las marcaremos con magia, pero no sabremos que piezas son hasta que les toque jugar, ¿les parece?

\- De acuerdo- dijeron los 2.

\- Las personas que cubrieron con una barrera detrás de ustedes están forzadas a jugar también, sin más me voy adiós- dijo para la niebla dispersarse.

\- Pensé que la barrera evitaría que supiera que estaban ahí- le dijo Dipper a Bill.

\- Se suponía- dijo disipando la barrera- pero ellas hablaron.

\- No puedo creer que aceptaran ese trato- dijo Mabel.

\- Fue una tontería Dipper- lo regaño Pacifica.

\- No había más opción- le respondieron ambos.

En la mansión noroeste se ve como Daria recupera su niebla y sonríe maquiavélica.

\- Bien, que empiece el juego- dijo de forma maquiavélica- siempre quise decir eso, la tierra alternativa si que era una buena película, veamos si la tienen en este mundo…

 ** _Bien gente, quiero que me ayuden, cada uno díganme un personaje que darle a Darkness, los de Bill y Dipper, ya los tengo, bueno nos veremos la próxima semana, recuerden que es el último cap del año._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	13. Chapter 13: S,P,S

**_Este cap es como ya saben uno muy especial, gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos de nuevo al final…_**

 ** _Selección, Promesas, Sentimientos_**

\- Y… ¿Cómo hacemos para decir quien juega y quién no?- hablo Dipper, habían acordado jugar el juego de Darkness, pero nadie pensó en cómo se marcarían las piezas, ni cómo se sabría cuándo van a combatir.

\- Pues no tengo ni la menor idea- Hablo Bill, en eso una caja le cae en la cabeza y lo deja tirado en el suelo.

\- Bill… ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Mabel tocándolo con una ramita.

\- ¿Alguien anoto la matricula…?- Dijo obviamente atontado por el golpe.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Pacifica tomando el objeto que golpeo a Bill dejando ver que era un caja.

\- Déjame ver- Luego de decir eso Dipper tomo la caja en sus manos y al abrirla encontró una nota y debajo estaban las piezas del ajedrez, solo que solamente había un peón y 2 reyes y reinas.

\- ¿Que dice la nota?- pregunto la rubia.

\- Haber, dice: _Olvide decirles cómo funciona, bien, las piezas que tienen están creadas con el poder de uno de mis "lacayos" y servirán como marcador para el jugador, que quede claro que si la tocas esa será tu pieza, así que cuidado, también deberán cargarlas con energía mágica, para que la pieza libere el poder oculto del usuario, así será parejo ¿No? Eso es todo, el juego empieza en 24 horas, suerte… Att: Darkness._ \- termino de leer Dipper.

\- Así que así es como funciona- dijo la rubia viendo las piezas que eran de cristal, bastante hermosas- Son hermosas- dijo a punto de tomar una.

\- No- dijo Dipper apartando su mano- recuerda, la que toques será tu pieza, por ahora… mejor no las toquemos- dijo un tanto nervioso, cosa que Pacifica noto.

\- Cálmate, como estas no resolverás nada- le tranquilizo.

\- Gracias.

\- Bien, así que tenemos que elegir nuestras piezas en 24 horas- hablo Bill saltando entre los 2- ¿A quién elegimos Pino?

\- Obviamente a mi tío Ford- dijo Dipper- Él es alguien bastante útil contra lo paranormal.

\- Bien, tenemos a 6 dedos, también deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Bolsa de Hielo—Dijo.

\- ¿Wendy?- pregunto el gemelo.

\- Si, te ayudo bastante durante el Weirdmaggedon ¿No?- dijo su doble.

\- Tienes razón, también podríamos pedirle ayuda a Gideon- Bill apoyo esa idea de inmediato- ¿A Mc. Guget?

\- ¿Yeso? Si, él podría ayudarnos- Los chicos seguían pensando- también deberías pedirle ayuda a luna creciente, la cabaña también es un buen lugar, y él lo conoce mejor que nadie.

\- Me parece bien, nos faltan 2 personas- en eso el estómago de Mabel y el de Bill rugen- Creo que deberíamos ir por algo de comer primero…

\- Lo apoyo- Dijeron Bill y Mabel al unísono empezando a correr.

\- Parecen niños- dijo el chico Pines fastidiado.

\- Tienes razón- hablo la Noroeste a su lado- No piensas que aprovecharan que no estas cerca para besarse ¿o sí?- el chico se puso pálido- eso pensé- comienza a correr.

\- BILL MABEL ESPEREN- empezando a correr junto a la rubia.

\- Ni sueñes que nos alcanzaras Pino- Dijo Bill empezando a flotar- Ven estrella fugaz- tomando a Mabel en brazos.

\- NI SUEÑES QUE ESCAPARAS- Dipper tomo a Pacifica en brazos y empezó a levitar también, dando inicio a una carrera aérea.

Los chicos parecían haber olvidado su hambre pues ahora estaban jugando en el aire, sacándole provecho a estar en una zona perdida del bosque y a los poderes de los chicos, se divertían, pero el hambre fue más fuerte, lo que los obligo a volver a la cabaña para llenar sus estómagos…

Mientras, en la mansión Noroeste "Daria" veía de forma pensativa sus piezas de ajedrez de cristal negro, había llegado hace poco a ese mundo, tuvo suerte con los cuerpos que había elegido hasta ahora, pero el hecho de tener que elegir 13 seres vivientes, era complicado al no saber cuáles eran sus opciones...

\- Supongo que podría ver la memoria del suelo… aunque es un fastidio- Aun sin ganas se levantó y fue hasta el primer piso para posteriormente salir al patio y ponerse en una de las pocas zonas verdes donde no circulaba nadie- Aquí está bien- se sentó en forma de indio, y luego dejo salir la niebla que la componía, la cual se unió al suelo estuvo así un par de segundo cuando un millón de imágenes empezaron a agolparse en su mente, cuando el incesante flujo se detuvo por fin, ella sonrió- Ya tengo a mis juguetes- Después uso su niebla y trajo la caja con las piezas las cuales lleno con niebla todas menos la reina- Ahora vayan con sus dueños- dijo lanzando en nubes de niebla todas las piezas menos la reina y el rey- Tu eres mía- tomo la reina y la pizas se gravo como un tatuaje en el dorso de su mano- Sera tan divertido…

En cambio, los chicos ya habiendo comido, estaban hablando con las personas que eligieron, contactar con Gideon fue lo más difícil… Pero habiéndoles explicado la situación todos aceptaron, pero aún les hacían falta 2 personas.

\- Yo les ayudo chicos- dijo Soos, el hombre acababa de llegar de un encargo de Stan- Es para salvar el mundo, tengo que ayudar ¿no es así?

\- Gracias Soos- Dijo Mabel saltando sobre el robusto hombre- Solo falta una persona más ¿cierto?

\- Si, pero ¿Quién podría ser?- todo el mundo se esforzaba por pensar en una solución, salvo Gideon que buscaba acercarse a Mabel, quien solo se escondía con Bill, haciendo hervir la sangre del "vidente".

\- No tengo ideas…- Se rindió por fin Dipper, nadie se le ocurría que pudiese ayudarles, pero ese fue el peor de sus problemas…

\- ALEJATE DE ELLA- Fue el potente grito de Gideon.

\- ¿Por qué debería?- alcanzo a escuchar la burlona voz de Bill, al voltear encontró a Mabel abrazando por el cuello a Bill, con el susodicho sujetándola por la cintura y a un Gideon colérico viendo la escena.

\- Mabel…- Dijo Gideon tratando de acercarse, pero ella solo se aferró más al demonio- Bien, si va a ser así… ME LARGO DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO- Acto seguido salió azotando la puerta de la cabaña.

\- GIDEON- Grito Dipper saliendo, pero el chico ya se había ido con sus secuaces motorizados- Bill, Mabel ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Nosotros no hicimos nada- Dijo el demonio soltando a Mabel ¿de mala gana…?

\- Gideon se acercó a mi tratando de besarme y me aleje usando a Bill de escudo- explico la chica, cosa que su hermano entendió- creo que lo interpreto mal y por eso se fue, perdón por no dejar que me besara…

\- No te preocupes, fue también culpa de él- tranquilizo Dipper- Pero ahora que hacemos…- Ve a Candy y a grenda con una torre cada una- CANDY GRENDA.

\- Hola Dipper- Dijo Candy un poco sonrojada, disimulados celos de Pacifica.

\- Hola chicos- fue ahora grenda.

\- No puede ser- dijo al ver como se formaba en los dorsos de sus manos el tatuaje blanco con forma de torre- No debimos cargarlas con magia sin tener a todos.

\- Ya no podemos hacer nada Pino- dijo Bill consolando a su compañero.

\- Tienes razón- Suspiro- Bueno, demos las piezas que faltan…

Los chicos le dieron los alfiles a los mayores Pines y el peón a Mc Guget, le dieron a Wendy y a Soos los caballos, y ellos se quedaron con los reyes…

\- Supongo que ya es momento…- Dipper se veía molesto por tener que darles esas piezas a Mabel y Pacifica.

\- Sé que no querías involucrarlas, pero ya no hay de otra, Darkness nos dijo que tenían que jugar, y ya tiene sus auras gravadas sabrá que faltan, tienen que hacerlo Pino.

\- Ya lo sé…- Resignado, les extendió al caja con ambas reinas a las chicas, Pacifica la tomo con calma y cuidad, mientras que Mabel solo la tomo con la mano y vio súper emocionada como se formaba el tatuaje en su mano, en cambio a Pacifica parecía no importarle, solo veía la pieza.

\- Bien quiero que me escuchen…- Pero su intención duro poco.

Antes de darse cuenta, Dipper y Bill estaban solos dentro de la cabaña, al salir encontraron a Ford moviendo árboles y rocas gigantes solo con usar sus dedos, a Stan con una pose de boxeo frente a una roca que seguramente había traído Ford, destruyéndola instantáneamente con un solo golpe, a Wendy corriendo a súper velocidad de un lugar a otro para después saltar la cabaña de un solo impulso, como Soos hacia aparecer y desaparecer una armadura de luz, Mc Guget usando una pistola de agua que disparaba balas de aire, a Mabel disparando arcoíris por los dedos a una grenda que se defendía con un escudo que tenía la cara de Candy y a Pacifica lanzando esferas de luz al cielo de forma tranquila.

\- Creo que esto será un desastre…- Dijo Dipper.

\- SI VIVA LA FIESTA, ESTRELLA FUGAZ DEJAME A MMI TAMBIEN- Grito Bill corriendo a donde estaba Mabel.

\- No puede ser…- Ve a Pacifica jugando tranquilamente con una esfera de luz e la mano y se acerca a ella- ¿te vez más calmada de lo que esperaba?- Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- No sé porque… Pero me siento… Bien, relajada es muy tranquilizador saber que puedo cuidarme sola…- Dijo sin dejar de mirar la energía en sus manos.

\- ¿Te sientes más segura?

\- No, solo… más tranquila…- Dijo para sonreír y por fin voltear a ver al chico- Se siente tan extraño…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esto, el tenerte aquí, junto a mi, viendo como todos se divierten, aunque sea de esa extraña manera, cuando hasta hace 5 dias estabas en florida, sin saber que nada de esto iba a pasar… La vida puede cambiar mucho un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

\- Creo que tienes razón, hasta hace poco yo era solo un humano cuaquiera- dijo el con nostalgia, podría haber sido poco para ella pero el ya llevaba 10 años mentalmente.

\- Casi olvido que para ti no ha sido tan poco- ella rio un poco nerviosa- Dipper, ¿si vuelves a hacer ese enlace, te olvidaras de mí?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, ya sabes… pasaste 10 años solo por un 50% si alguna vez llegases a repetirlo… te olvidaras de mi- dijo con dolor la chica recibiendo un abrazo por parte de Dipper.

\- No te atrevas a decir eso- Fue lo que la Noroeste escucho- Nunca digas que te olvidare, mira, ya pasaron 10 años y no lo hice…

\- Pero esto algún día terminara- Dijo ella aferrándose más a él- Aunque no lo repitas, el verano llegara a su final y tendrás que volver a florida de nuevo… y si esta vez conoces a alguien, alguien que te aleje de mi- la chica se notaba que contenía las lágrimas- podrías fácilmente quedarte con esa persona… y dejarme de lado… tu hermana y tú, fueron las primeras personas que de verdad me aceptaron como soy- la chica ya no contenía sus lágrimas…

\- Te lo dije, nunca digas semejante estupidez- ella se sorprendió- nunca podría dejarte de lado, para mí, eres una de las personas más importantes del mundo- sin decir que la más importante sobre todas las demás- No puedo estar calmado si no sé nada de ti- Dijo alejándose de ella para quedar frente a frente.

\- Dipper… ¿Significa que no me olvidaras?

\- Por supuesto que no- dijo el sonriendo sacándole una sonrisa Noroeste.

\- Dipper- Dijo en tono juguetón la chica captando la atención del chico que la observo curioso- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Acabas de jurarme que no me olvidaras nunca- dijo ella sonrojada- Más te vale cumplirlo.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez me amnesia- dijo el en tono juguetón.

\- Ah no, tienes que hacerte responsable de tus palabras- dijo ella para tomarlo del cuello y besarlo, al principio de vio confundido, pero casi de inmediato respondió al beso, los 2 se perdieron en su propio mundo, y al separarse ella sonreía- Aun con amnesia tendrás que recordarme, aun si soy lo único que recuerdas, Nerd- El sonrió, se acercó para besarla pero ella interpuso su dedo- Aun no puedes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hazte responsable por lo que me hiciste decir- Dijo ella sonrojada, el no entendió- Prométeme que nunca te olvidaras de mi…Ni con amnesia.

\- Bien… Pacifica Noroeste, te prometo que nunca me olvidare de ti, ni siquiera con amnesia- Recalco la última parte- ¿Y ahora?

\- Ahora si- dijo besándolo- Más te vale no fallar Nerd- Le dijo entre besos, ninguno se dio cuenta de que tenían público y que les sacaban video de su promesa y varias fotos.

\- No es justo~ porque Pacifica y el sí pueden besarse- se quejaba Mabel, ya había tomado suficiente video, ahora solo se quejaba sentada junto a Bill.

\- ¿De verdad te importa tanto?- Pregunto el demonio acercándose sin que ella se diera cuenta.

\- PUES CLA mph- Se vio callada por un beso por parte de su acompañante, fue solo un roce que la hizo ponerse de mil colores, lo que se deshizo al empezar a recibir los recuerdos del triángulo respecto a Darkness y los 10 años que paso con Dipper.

\- Listo, ya no te puedes quejar- dijo el demonio levantándose y caminando un poco, por más imposible que suene estaba sonrojado.

\- Woh…- La chica seguía perdida, pero apenas volvió en sí localizo al triangulo, corrió hasta él y lo beso de nuevo, solo que esta vez, el sorprendido y sonrojado fue él- Ah~ No paso de nuevo- vio la cara del "triangulo" se acercó a su oído y susurro muy suavemente- Venganza…- Para después ir a ver a su hermano quien ya se había separado de Pacifica.

\- No, no, no…- Se repetía constantemente el demonio, voltea a ver a Mabel y la observa sonreír, su cabello moviéndose y nota casi como si salieran brillos a su arreador- No, No, NO, Definitivamente ¡NO!- El triángulo negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que repetía lo mismo, y es que no lo admitirá, ni siquiera aceptaría la posibilidad, la minúscula, remota, microscópica posibilidad…

 _De que le guste Mabel…_

 ** _ULTIMO CAP DEL AÑO, si, si, lo sé, yo me siento tan mal como ustedes (La verdad no) solo les diré que pasen unas felices fiestas, que disfruten con sus familias y les quería pedir que por favor díganme dónde puedo ver el Weirdmaggedon parte 3, me muero por verlo y no sé si ya salió, también les pregunto si quieren que haga un one-shot especial para navidad, díganme en los comentarios, bueno, eso a sido todo, así que adiós chicos, gracias por su apoyo y recuerdan que vuelvo el 17 de enero, esta historia no se quedara inconclusa, ninguna de mis historias se quedara inconclusa, nos leemos el próximo año o talvez en un one-shot navideño (Solo si ustedes me lo piden)_**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	14. Chapter 14: De que somos capaces

**_CHIIIIIIIIIIIICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS, Primer cap del año, perdón, perdón, perdón, pero es que la semana que tenía planeado subir mi World se volvió loco y elimino las historias, y estuve ocupado recuperando los capítulos, pero no pude salvar este, y tuve que volverlo a escribir lo cual se me hizo imposible ya que apenas volví a clase me pusieron exámenes, tendría que estar haciendo un trabajo escrito de 30 hojas ahora, pero no tenía corazón para hacerlos esperar más. Ahora, este cap va para que más o menos entiendan lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, y no tengo que explicarlo en cada cap, para un comentario que me dijo que debía cambiar el nombre de la historia, me temo que eso es imposible, este nombre tiene un propósito a futuro, no se cambiara, yo me guio por la filosofía de que siempre que juegas debes conocer tu último movimiento, y además se debe tener originalidad para los títulos y así llamar la atención (esa persona sabe a lo que me refiero) perdón por no ponerle romance a este cap, pero estoy pasando dolor con las publicaciones de pokemon y no tengo ideas, bueno, nos leemos abajo._**

 ** _De que somos capaces_**

\- MABEL- Se escuchó el potente grito de Dipper por todo el bosque, y podíamos apreciar como el chico Pines golpeaba a su hermana en la cabeza mientras la regañaba- Sé que te dije que experimentaras con tus poderes, pero…-Dipper tenía un tic en el ojo- NUNCA TE DIJE QUE SUERAS A MASACRAR UNICORNIOS- Termino por volver a gritar.

Los chicos hace ya 2 días que habían repartido las piezas, pero tuvieron una charla con Darkness de dar 3 días de preparación para que las "Piezas" supieran usar sus poderes, con el entrenamiento descubrieron muchas cosas sobre las múltiples habilidades de los chicos, que resultaron tan extrañas en un inicio.

\- Dipper ya cálmate- Dijo Grenda.

\- NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO CUANDO CANDY Y TU FUERON A JUGAR VENCIDAS CON LOS HOMBRES TAURO- Grito de nuevo, haciendo a las chicas que estaban junto a Mabel bajar la cabeza.

Los hermanos pines tenían a su equipo trabajando para comprender sus habilidades, lo que resulto en que todos tenían poderes interesantes…

Grenda: Torre, habilidad: Híper musculo

SU habilidad era una simple y llana aumentadora de fuerza muscular, permitiendo aumentar su fuerza de agarre y empuje, por lo cual era muy parecida a Hulk, sumándole que podía saltar 50 metros solo con saltar en flexionando las piernas.

Mc Guget: Peón, habilidad: Compresión de aire en objetos.

Tal como lo dice el nombre, el viejo del yeso era capaz de comprimir el aire dentro de un objeto y así crear un bala del mismo que podía atravesar una lámina de metal de 5cm de grosor, luego de mucha experimentación sin descanso, descubrió que podía hacerlo dentro de cualquier objeto con un cierre cubico, es decir, que tuviera, piso techo y cuatro paredes, inclusive dentro de un ser vivo, lo cual no fue bonito de probar.

Soos: Caballo, habilidad: Equipamiento de luz.

La habilidad del grandote era crear un cuerpo de luz de cualquier forma sobre la piel o la ropa, esto podía hacerse sobre cualquier persona que Soos tocase, pero le era imposible crear un arma, solo podía crear objetos que tuvieran al menos 10 puntos de contacto con el cuerpo, y que estuvieran dentro de un rango de 1 metro de diámetro alrededor del cuerpo.

Candy: Torre, habilidad: Metamorfosis.

Candy podía cambiar cualquier parte de su cuerpo a voluntad a cualquier cosa que haya visto, literalmente, esto funcionaba con piedras, armas, ropa, animales, eh inclusive, otra persona, cosa que genero varios problemas internos en el grupo que ahora no son relevantes… Volviendo, la desventaja era que solo podía cambiar su cuerpo a una cosa a la vez, aun si su brazo izquierdo era un escudo, debía deshacerlo para convertir el derecho en una espada, solo un objeto a la vez.

Stan: Alfil, habilidad: Jackpot

La habilidad de Stan era muy parecía a sus gustos pues había conseguido la habilidad de la buena suerte absoluta, si golpeaba algo esto se destruía por completo, si lanzaba algo siempre daría en el blanco, y ni hablar de jugar dados o las tragamonedas, era la habilidad perfecta para un estafador y apostador como él, pero su defecto era que solo podía usar Jackpot 10 veces por cada 30 minutos, si lo usaba más de eso, se rompía una parte del cuerpo.

Wendy: Caballo, habilidad: Súper movimiento.

La habilidad de la chica era una simple combinación de velocidad y agilidad, haciendo la perfecta espía, ninja y corredora a campo traviesa, sin mencionar que ladrona, alcanzaba con facilidad las 100 millas por hora, y su máxima velocidad eran 1000 de esas, la desventaja es que necesitaba detenerse por un segundo cada vez que recorría 300 metros, para aumentar su aceleración, además de que necesitaba mucha energía ya que se había acelerado su metabolismo, por lo que ahora comía más que 3 osos al día.

Ford: Alfil, habilidad: Gravedad.

El mayor había conseguido control total de una de las cuatro leyes fundamentales del universo, ahora tenía el poder suficiente para comprimir huesos y tejido hasta convertirlo en petróleo y los carbones a diamantes, su límite radicaba en la creación de agujeros negros y que el hombre solo podía objetos de 20 metros de diámetro, si trataba con algo más grande, su cuerpo se paralizaba y no podía moverlo por mínimo 3 horas, pero seguía pudiendo usar su habilidad.

Mabel: Reina gemela (Al ser 2), habilidad: Realidad "Mabel"

La castaña poseía el poder crear y controlar todo dentro de un rango de 30 metros de diámetro con ella como centro, podía crear cualquier objeto y hacer lo que quisiese con su propio cuerpo, pero no podía afectar los cuerpos de otras personas o seres, además de que no podía controlar objetos ajenos ni restringir la entrado o salida de su espacio, por lo demás era capaz de todo, y sus objetos desaparecían al desvanecerse el espacio.

Pacifica: Reina gemela, habilidad: Cristal

La chica a diferencia de lo pensado inicialmente de que podía dominar la luz, creaba cristales especiales que la emitían, los cristales generaban distintos tipos de luz y estas tenían diferente efectos, las blancas eran sanadoras, lo que descubrieron al sanar las heridas de Stan al descubrir el inconveniente de su habilidad, las rojas eran ataques, al impactar con algo lo destruían de varias formas, si era fuego lo apagaba, si era agua la evaporaba, y así se adaptaba a la mejor forma de destruirla, tenía también azul que paralizaba, amarilla que aceleraba, de todas una con diferentes habilidades.

Dipper y Bill: Reyes Gemelos, habilidad: Poder demoniaco de la Locura.

Los poderes de Bill de manipular la realidad a su antojo, solo que ahora para usarlos a su máximo potencian tenían que liberar limitadores avanzando en su transformaciones de demonio.

\- No puedo creer que enserio hayas materializado una motosierra- Dijo Dipper al ver la sangre de unicornio que mabel llevaba en la ropa.

\- Ya dije que lo siento- Hablo mabel de mala gana.

\- ESO NO QUITA EL HECHO DE QUE SI NO TE DENTENGO EXTINGUES UNA ESPECIE- Volvió a gritar, pero luego se calmó un poco- sé que les guardas rencor a los unicornios, pero masacrarlos no te hará sentir mejor….

\- Claro que si, se sintió increíble- dijo la castaña.

\- …A la larga- termino el chico a lo cual su hermana le dio la razón- vamos, que nos deben estar esperando en la cabaña- dijo chico pines empezando a levitar, mabel hizo lo mismo creando alrededor de ella su espacio solo lo suficiente para que la cubriese, Candy cambio a un águila y grenda simplemente salto para avanzar, salieron de la zona profunda casi de inmediato y llegaron a la cabaña, donde al entrar se encontraron con Stan raspando su ya 13 billete de lotería conseguido con el Jackpot y saltando feliz por la recompensa, a Ford preparando el almuerzo y a Wendy comiendo su bolsa de papas número 100 a juzgar por las bolsas…. Un día normal en la casa pines, a la cual Wendy se había mudado ya que su padre no podía alimentarla, a diferencia del ahora momentáneamente rico Stan.

\- Me pregunto cómo estará Soos, desde que su abuela se fue a ese crucero no se le veía bien- Dijo Dipper al recordar que el grandote aparentemente era incapaz de vivir sin su abuela, un día llego vestido con un disfraz de militar al no tener ropa limpia.

\- Si, ojala tenga algo que usar hoy…- En eso entro Soos vistiendo un overol de mecánico- Creo que no…

El chico Pines se fue al techo de la cabaña donde estaba Bill aburrido, y aun un traumada por su, según él, estúpida suposición.

\- Se nota que estas preocupado por la pelea- Dijo Dipper sentándose junto a su contra parte- Eres el único que no necesita entrenar además de mí, y no ayudas a los demás, ¿hay algún motivo?

\- Nada en especial- Respondió, pero la verdad es que temía que si se llegase a quedar solo con Mabel pues podría repetirse lo del día en que ella consigo sus poderes.

\- Eres todo un caso…- Suspiro el chico Pine, y luego vio con se alzaba una luz blanca desde lo que parecía ser la mansión Northwest y luego esta se devanecio al ser golpeada por una luz roja- Me llaman, el almuerzo esta listo por cierto- le comento a su contraparte mientras alzaba vuelo- Diles que me fui un rato a…

\- Todos saben a Pino, no te preocupes- Dijo Bill levantados y entrando- Disfruta tu ultimo día, sabes que Darkness atacara mañana aun su nos dijo 3 días- Entonces el chico Pines se fue y Bill entro en la cabaña.

Mientras tanto en la mansión se podía ver a Pacifica en su balcón lanzando las esferas de luz al aire para luego entrar a su cuarto donde tenía servida una mesa, con comida para 2 personas y se había vestido con su usual vestimenta, solo que con el flequillo con una dirección a la izquierda y no llevaba su chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece hoy?- Pregunto Dipper en tono de broma, habían ideado esa forma de llamarse, ya que la rubia no podía salir de casa muy seguido y necesitaba entrenar con alguien que tuviese poderes, también necesitaba su sesión de besos con el chico cada cuanto, también rogaba que el gemelo Pines al fin le hiciera la pregunta…. Y si, aun no le pedía que fuese su novia, aun se ya actuaban como tal.

\- Solo que vengas a almorzar- Dijo ella siguiendo el juego, se prometieron que ese día comerían y pasarían la tarde juntos en la habitación de la rubia pues era el último día sin la guerra, era su "Calma antes de la tormenta"- me lo prometiste.

\- Lo sé, y aquí estoy- dijo él, su único cambio en su habitual atuendo es que ahora llevaba unos pantalones que no dejaban ver sus piernas- ¿Qué tenemos hoy para comer?- pregunto mientras jalaba la silla de la chica y la hacía sentarse para luego hacerlo él.

\- Hay pastel de carne y puré de papas- Dijo ella tomando un tenedor y su copa con jugo en la otra mano, el chico la imito.

\- "A tu salud querida"- dijo y ella rio para que pudiesen empezar a comer.

Cuando acabaron aprovecharon que la rubia tenía tv por cable y vieron una película de terror de buena calidad, y después se pusieron a jugar entre ellos con sus habilidades solo para pasar el rato, la tarde se les había ido muy rápido y ahora Pacifica estaba sentada en el regazo de Dipper que la abrazaba por detrás y ella se recostaba en su pecho, estaban en silencio, sabían que nadie venia, pero la calma de ese momento era algo que ninguno pensaba romper, pero siempre hay algo que decir.

\- Dipper ¿Sabes…?- Dijo ella sin romper el abrazo- Eh estado pensando… en dejar la mansión- le comento al castaño.

\- Y ¿dónde irías?- esa pregunta le confirmo a la rubia que él la apoyaba 100% en su escape.

\- Pues no se… ¿quizás…? La cabaña del misterio, ¿te parece?- aun si no se llevase bien con los demás, le bastaría con tener cerca a Dipper y Mabel.

\- Por supuesto que si- Dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Te digo algo? Esto me recuerda a nuestra primera cita- Dijo ella, lanzando eso como una jugada doble pues estaba segura de que Dipper le iba a pedir ser su novia ese día de no ser por la interrupción de su tío.

\- Yo la recuerdo sin súper poderes- Comento en tono gracioso y ella lo golpeo suavemente- Aunque si me la recuerda un poco- Comento nostálgico, aún estaba la brecha de 10 años en su mente- ¿Qué fue lo que comimos ese día?

\- Filete, y un pastel- A ella le resultaba un poco extraño pues no había sido hace mucho, pero luego recordaba lo 10 años de diferencia que ahora tenía con el chico Pines, en un aspecto mental claro- ¿Me pregunto si entra en pedofilia lo que hacemos?- dijo con aparente seriedad.

\- No- Dijo el chico, aun tenia catorce, claro que tenía un cerebro de 24, pero aún tenía 14 años, al igual que ella, no era el caso- No cuentas, así que no lo repitas.

\- Parece que toque un nervio- Rio un poco y se voltio quedando de frente a él- aunque contase, no lo dejaría- lo beso.

Así iniciaron su sesión de besos, la chica un tanto frustrada, pero alegre de pasar esos momentos con el castaño, todo era perfecto, pero escucharon como alguien se acercaba, Dipper se separó de mala gana de Pacifica y fue al baño donde oculto sus poderes y presencia, además de hacerse invisible por si las dudas, y cuando tocaron la puerta, Pacifica la abrió entrándose a Daria.

\- Hola- dijo Daria sonriendo.

\- ¿Hola?- la rubia se veía extrañada- ¿Se te ofrece algo Daria?

\- No, no, no, pasaba para ver si veíamos una película juntas, estoy muy aburrida- la rubia dudo, pero acepto, no quería quedar mal con la que parecía ser su nueva hermana- bien, te veo abajo, usaremos la pantalla de cine- dicho y hecho daría se fue.

\- Que mala cambiándome por tu hermanastra- aunque Dipper no lo sabía Daria también había ocultado su presencia, no quería que nadie supiese donde estaba- Supongo que debo irme.

\- Perdón por esto, pero no quiero estar en malos términos con ella- Dijo acompañándolo al balcón- nos vemos mañana- se despidió de el con un beso.

\- Nos vemos mañana- Termino el volando lejos mientras la rubia cerraba las puertas.

 ** _Bien, si puse un poco de romance, sé que no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero como dije, SUFRO AL VER LOS AVACES DE POKEMON XYZ ME MUERO, pero ya volviendo, en verdad espero poder continuar con la actualización cada semana, nos vemos la próxima (espero)_**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3 (es bueno estar de vuelta)_**


	15. Chapter 15: Primer Movimiento

**_Este cap es muy corto por razones que les diré abajo, no tengo ánimos de escribir mucho aquí así que:_**

 ** _Primer Movimiento_**

\- ¿Cómo terminamos así?- Wendy estaba huyendo por el bosque, mientras era perseguida por un millón de incestos, usando su habilidad les saco ventaja, pero una nube más de esos insectos se atravesó enfrente de ella- Debes ser broma…

Mientras tanto Stanford se encontraba aplastando a los mosquitos con sus poderes aumentando la gravedad sobre los mismos.

\- No tienen fin- El hombre ya se estaba sintiendo cansado y la oleada de bichos no se detenía.

Y por último veíamos a Stanley tratando de golpear a una persona que volaba siendo levantada por los mosquitos.

\- ¡BAJA YA DE AHÍ MALDIT* ARAÑA!- Y si, en ese lugar se encontraba la mujer araña del viaje por carretera.

\- Ya te dije que ya no soy una araña lindo, ahora, deja de tratar de golpearme, aunque lo logres no conseguirás nada cariño, ríndete de una vez.

\- Ni lo sueñes- Stan se aprovechó de su charla y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, logro acertar el golpe, que por su habilidad destruyo por completo la parte inferior del cuerpo de la araña- ¿Que decías?

\- Im-imposible.

\- Si, si lo que digas- La golpeo de nuevo y la raña exploto bañándolo en una masa verde- Que asco- Luego en su mano apareció un peón de cristal negro- Debo ir a darme un baño…

Sin la mujer gigante los insectos a los que se enfrentaban Ford y Wendy perdieron su orden y fueron fáciles de vencer, por lo que muy cansados volvieron a la cabaña.

\- ¿Cómo les fue?- Dipper les hablo mientras usaba sus poderes al igual que Mabel, Grenda y Bill para arreglar la cabaña.

\- Fue agotador- Dijeron los 3.

\- ¿Y Soos?- Stan no veía al hombre por ningún lugar.

\- Está ayudando a Candy a conseguir materiales para reparar el carrito y el refrigerador- Fue la respuesta del chico Pines.

\- Bien, me iré a bañar, por cierto, toma- Dijo Stan lanzándole a Dipper el peón de cristal- No sé para qué te vaya a servir- Stan dejo la habitación.

\- Bien… Mabel, Bill, Grenda, vuelvo en un momento- Les aviso y ellos le contestaron con un simple "está bien" y se dirigió a donde había dejado la caja de piezas de donde habían sacado las blancas y guardo el peón- va una para nosotros- Luego salió y al ver que todo el trabajo indispensable estaba hecho, fue a donde estaba su tío Ford descansando con Wendy- Bien, tío ¿te importa si hacemos un recuento de los eventos?

\- Claro, pero no esperes que me mueva de aquí.

\- No lo hacía.

\- Bien… Primero:

 ** _Flash Back_**

Ya habiendo terminado los experimentos de cómo usar sus poderes y los límites de los mismos, además de que Dipper ya había vuelto de su cita con Pacifica, todos dormían con calma, sorpresivamente todos menos Wendy, la peli roja era la más relajada de todos, pero ahora que el tiempo no sobraba era la única incapaz de dormir.

\- Mejor corro un rato, así quizás me de sueño~- dijo antes de empezar su carrera por lo que sería medio país.

\- Esa chica no tienes remedio- Ford miro como Wendy se iba a casi la velocidad del sonido, el mayor había ido por un vaso de agua, y encontró a la peli roja- Bueno, así es la juventud~

Cuando se disponía a volver a dormir. Escucho un ruido fuera de la cabaña, se puso en alerta y preparo su habilidad, cuando salió vio mosquitos, se relajó un poco, pero luego pensó, si el ruido se escuchó dentro de la casa, no podían haber sido mosquitos ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Sera que lo imagine?- Uno de los mosquitos le estaba estorbando en su vista, por lo que lo trato de aplastar con las manos, pero al separarlas el mosquito seguía como si nada- ¿Qué demonios…?- trato de aplastarlo ahora con más fuerza, no hubo cambios, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que le dolieron las manos, peor insecto seguía igual, harto del movimiento frente a su rango de visión además del de no poder matarlo con las manos uso si habilidad y presiono al mosquito con 15G y este al fin exploto- Por fin.

Se dispuso a entrar a la cabaña, pero más mosquitos, iguales al anterior por lo que parecía empezaron a rodearlo en una espiral, los aplasto a todos con su habilidad, muy sorprendido por la experiencia creía que el sueño lo afectaba, cosa que descarto de inmediato cuando una nueva horda lo rodeo de nuevo, los aplasto como a la primera, y entro a la cabaña, los insecto comenzaron a golpear todos los muros y el techo del lugar, todos despertaron y se reunieron en la sala, ahora todos en guardia y por unos instantes, todo fue silencio.

\- Esto…- Wendy

\- Esta…- Dipper

\- Demasiado…- Bill

\- Silencioso- Ford

El terminar con esa frase, las paredes cedieron de golpe y la casa se vio llena de un millo, no, un billón de insectos voladores, Dipper y Bill los incineraban con fuego azul, Mabel los desintegraba con sus rayos arcoíris, Wendy con su súper velocidad y varios mata moscas creados por Mabel mataba los mosquitos presentes dentro del área, cuando creían haber acabado con todos ya había amanecido.

\- Que noche- Dipper Bill y Mabel eran los que más energía tenían gracias a que sus habilidades no eran tan agotadoras como las de Wendy, Ford y Stan.

\- No me creo que estos mosquitos sean normales, ni siquiera en Gravity Falls- Stan usaba la aspiradora que invento su hermano, la cual sobrevivió al estar guardada en el sótano.

\- Nunca vi nada como esto en todos los años que lleve en Gravity Falls-Ford era el más experimentado en el campo paranormal, el que no los conociese era preocupante.

\- Hola lindo- Escucho Stan en su oído y volteo lanzando un gancho izquierdo, el cual fue detenido por una red pegajosa- Esa no es manera de recibir a una chica.

\- TÚ- Frente a los presentes estaba la mujer araña que conocieron durante el periodo de casanova de Dipper.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dipper y Bill la veían de forma cuidadosa, planeando su siguiente movimiento.

\- Pues que más… DESTRUIRLOS- Dijo lanzándose contra ellos.

 ** _Medio Cap como recompensa por no comentar, nah mentira, lo que pasa es que pokemon me deprimió y no tuve ánimos, además de que tarde mucho en la reconstrucción de mi otra historia, y perdí la mitad de este cap cuando la laptop se me apago, por lo que solo subo la mitad hoy, y la próxima semana subo el resto, hasta el próximo domingo._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	16. Chapter 16: Celos no son solo de humanos

**_He vuelto, la semana pasada no me presente porque mi padre me castigo, dijo que paso demasiado tiempo en la computadora, por lo que me llevo a visitar a mis abuelos que no tienen internet, y me obligo a dejar mi laptop, así que perdonen el no haber publicado, eso fue la primera semana, en la segunda, perdonen, pero me entere de que saldría el final de la serie, y cuando lo vi, llore, no hare spoiler, por lo cual no se deben preocupar, pero les digo que de ahora en adelante hare mucha referencia a la serie completa y el nivel de intensidad de la historia subirá, por lo cual voy a recomendar discreción al leerla, ya sea por los spoiler como por el contenido, de nuevo perdón por haber tardado, tratare de que no suceda de nuevo sin más que decir por ahora, vemos a empezar_**

 ** _Los celos, no son solo cosa de humanos, ¿verdad?_** ** _._**

\- Bien…- Dipper estaba sentado en la cabaña, parcialmente reconstruida, recordando el brutal ataque de la mujer araña- Todo eso lo recordamos, pero ahora necesito saber, ¿Qué paso cuando tú, Wendy y el Tío Stan se fueron a cazar a la araña?

\- Bueno…- Ford fue interrumpido por Wendy.

\- Amigo, me temo que estamos muy cansados, así que te daré un resumen- Dijo la pelirroja- Veras, salimos en su persecución, mientras Stan trataba de matar a la mujer, Ford y yo nos dedicamos a aplastar mosquitos en el bosque, las hordas venían con intención de matarnos, Ford lo resolvió aplastándolos con su poder y yo tome "prestadas" unas cosas de las casas del pueblo que use para deshacerme de los mosquitos cuando Stan logro acabar con la araña, eso fue todo- Wendy se levantó y fue a la cocina, de donde volvió con una bolsa de frituras- Ahora dormiré un poco, si esto fue hecho por un solo peón, no me imagino lo que nos espera más adelante.

\- Wendy tiene razón, será mejor que descanses tío Ford- Dipper vio cómo su tío yacía inconsciente sobre el sillón que se salvó de la cabaña- Creo que ya lo haces- Dipper sonrío para volver a ayudar con la reconstrucción de la cabaña.

Mientras que Soos reparaba el refrigerador, los mayores junto a Wendy dormían, Mabel hablaba con Candy y Grenda, y Dipper discutía con Bill.

\- Eso fue algo sorpresivo… No esperaba algo tan fuerte al inicio- Dipper bebía una soda mientras leía un libro.

\- Darkness empezó con todo parar asegurarse de que no le aburriésemos mucho- Bill estaba dibujando con un haz de luz que salía de su dedo- Me alegro de que viéramos los límites de los poderes con anterioridad, no quiero imaginarme que hubiera pasado si alguno no era capaz de usarlo en combate…

\- Lo sé, pero ahora tenemos algo en lo que pensar- Dipper cerro el libro que leía y termino la soda- Ya comprábamos que la barrera no soportara ataques físicos aun estando influenciados por Darkness…

\- Ya sabíamos que tu barrera solo se enfrenta a lo sobrenatural, no a lo afectado por ello- Dijo Bill- Recuerdo cuando durante el Weirdmaggedon destruí gran parte de la cabaña.

\- No me lo recuerdes- Ese recuerdo no era muy bueno para Dipper- El punto es que… no podemos esperar a que nos ataquen, tenemos que averiguar…

\- Quienes son las piezas de Darkness, ¿Verdad?

\- Si, ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos?

\- No podemos rastrear las piezas, sería hacer trampa, y tenemos la desventaja de que Darkness sabe dónde nos escondemos, pero nosotros no sabemos dónde está ella… Estamos en un juego donde ella tiene ventaja.

\- Aceptamos sabiendo eso, ahora debemos ver cómo conseguir ventaja nosotros.

\- DIPPER- Mabel entro corriendo- Candy grenda y yo Iremos por unas cosas al pueblo volvemos en unas horas hermano- Tal como entro, se fue rápidamente.

\- Esa chica no tiene remedio- Dipper veía como su hermana se iba alegre por la ventana con sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué hará estrella fugaz en el pueblo? Hasta donde sé, no es mucho más internaste que estar aquí u en el bosque.

\- Son "cosas de chicas" o al menos eso diría Mabel, lo único es que espero que no vuelva con uno de sus amores de verano, como lo hizo el pasado- Bill se tensó un poco al escuchar eso.

\- ¿E-ella tiene muchos "amores de verano"?- Demonio inter dimensional o no, Bill sabía mucho del mundo humano, aun si no era uno… Completo.

\- Si, el primer verano estuvo con 3 chicos, el primer mes, no quiero ni pensar en que hará ahora.

\- Voy a salir un rato.

\- ¿A dónde?- Dipper solo vio como el demonio salía dando un portazo- ¿Y ahora que tendrá?... Bueno, no tengo que preocuparme- Y fue a donde Soos reparaba el refrigerador a ofrecer su ayuda.

Mientras las chicas caminaban por las calles del pueblo, Bill las seguía desde el aire con un camuflaje que ocultaba su imagen nadie del pueblo lo vería… El demonio se había movido sin pensar y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba siguiendo a Mabel, si, no al grupo, solamente a Mabel, por alguna "extraña" razón, según él, era incapaz de despegar la vista de la castaña.

\- _¿Por qué hago esto? Ella es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola_ \- Bill aun con esos pensamientos no apartaba la mirada de Mabel- _Ya, solo la dejare tranquila_ \- El demonio estaba por irse, hasta que vio como Mabel chocaba con un chico y caía, el casi revela que la seguía cuando sintió el impulso por ayudarla, el cual murió al ver como el chico con quien había chocado la castaña le ofrecía la mano para levantarse, la cual ella acepto sin ningún problema, Bill decidió seguirlos por un rato, porque si, Mabel se había perdido de la visa de Candy y Grenda para ir con un chico "lindo" aunque Bill no le veía nada que llamase la atención.

\- _¿Por qué sigue con él? ¿No debería regresar ya con sus amigas?_ \- Como si el cielo escuchase sus plegarias, Mabel y ese chico se despidieron, no sin antes el chico darle su número de teléfono a Mabel- _Por fin se larga_ \- Bill siguió a Mabel hasta que empezaron a dirigirse a las tiendas, en ese momento decidió volver a la cabaña, se sentía muy cansado- _No sé porque, pero estoy exhausto_ \- Y el demonio se dirigió a la cabaña.

Y no somos capaces de olvidarnos de nuestra querida rubia quien estaba, como no, atrapada en casa, junto a su "Hermanastra" Daria, las 2 chicas habían pasado el día, juntas y… Solas, los señores Noroeste habían salido y la servidumbre estaba en todos los lugares de la mansión excepto donde ellas se encontrasen en el momento por lo cual habían tenido mucho tiempo para conocerse… Lo que no había resultado muy bien, pues, Pacifica mantenía muchas de sus experiencias en secreto, y Daria parecía no querer decir nada de sí misma, por lo que aun sin 5 minutos, la interacción llego a un punto muerto.

\- Así que…- Daria y Pacifica estaban muy incomodas, la rubia no era alguien muy "social" si no le sacaban tema de conversación, y Daria era un demonio, nunca se molestó en socializar- ¿Cómo te la has pasado en la mansión?- La rubia solo pudo pensar en eso para sacar conversación.

\- Si, la verdad estos lujos son muy buenos- Y con esa frase volvieron al silencio, ninguna de las 2tenia idea de que hablar, y Daria recordando algo que leyó en una de esas tantas revistas de la habitación que le dieron pensó en preguntar…- ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

\- ¡¿Eh?!- La rubia se sonrojo de golpe y reacciono de una manera muy divertida- ¿Po-por qu-que pre-preguntas e-eso?

\- Pues para hacer conversación, y ya se puso divertido, no lo niegues te gusta alguien ¿verdad? ¿Quién es?

\- N-no h-hay na-nadie- Pacifica buscaba un escape.

\- ¿Tal vez ese chico que sale en la foto de tu habitación?- Pacifica se tensó- Ah, parece que acerté.

\- ¡¿E-entraste a mi cuarto?!

\- Si, no hice nada, solo husmee un poco, y me encontré con una foto tuya con otras personas, como solo había un chico, adivinar no fue difícil.

\- N-no me gusta, so-solo es u-un amigo.

\- Ah… ya veo, pues es lindo, preséntamelo para que lo invite a salir

\- NI SUEÑES EN ACERCARTELE- Y en eso Pacifica callo en cuenta de que Daria jugaba con ella.

\- No, que no, tus celos te delatan linda- Daria soltó una risa- Pero no te preocupes, yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta.

\- Uh ¿Cómo es? El preguntarte quien….

\- Tranquila, es un amigo de hace tiempo, es muy rebelde, salvaje y divertido, jajá aunque a casi nadie le hace gracia

\- Vaya, suenas muy interesada en el….

\- ¡Lo estoy! Pero bueno, dejando a mi chico de lado, ¿Cómo es el chico que te gusta?

\- ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta!... pero, bueno, él es alguien confiable, atento, seguro, muy valiente, capaz de darlo todo por sus seres queridos…

\- Oh, que interesante- Daria sabia a la perfección que tendría que enfrentarse a "el chico"… Sacarle información a Pacifica, se la muy útil- ¿Qué más?

\- Ah no, ni creas que obtendrás esto gratis, tú también debes contarme más de tu amigo.

Y así Daria y Pacifica iniciaron su primera conversación de hermanastras, pero sin saberlo la rubia le estaba diciendo un informe sobre uno de los más fuertes enemigos de Daria.

Mientras que en el bosque, en una parte profunda, escuchamos gritos, gritos desgarradores, de dolor, sufrimiento, ira…

\- ¡NO, NO QUIERO HACERLO!- La figura se encontraba con 3 más pequeñas delante de él.

\- ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah!

\- ¡MAMA! ¡MAMA NO!

\- ¡NO LO HAGAS MAMA!- Eran 3 niños, de una especie desconocida.

\- ¡HAZ QUE PARE, POR FAVOR, DETENTE!- La mujer llorarba, pero sin poder detenerse, mutilo a los 3 pequeños- NO, NO, ¡NO!- Y con ese grito ella misma se quito la vida.

\- Eso fue, tan, tan… Divertido JAJAJAJAJAJA- Y ahora frente a los cadáveres, se encontraba un cerebro amorfo sin cuerpo, solo que baado en un aura negra- A-ho-ra ¿Quién será mi próximo juguete…

Volviendo a la cabaña del misterio, Dipper acaba de sentír un potente escalofrio.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso?- Pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en algo se vio interrumpido por la brusca entrada Bill, quien fue a la cocina y volvió con 6 latas de soda y 4 paquetes de frituras- ¿Paso algo?

\- Nada en absoluto- Y con esa frase subio al atico.

\- ¿Eh?- Y entonces entro Mabel- Hola, ¿y Candy y Grenda donde están?

\- Se fueron a casa, voy a cambiarme.

\- ¿Cambiarte?

\- Si, tengo una cita- Dipper no la dejo subir, uso la telequinesis y la paro frente a él- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Una cita? ¿Con quién Mabel?- Dipper sacaba a relucir sus celos de hermano.

\- Tranquilo hermanito, es solo un chico que conocí hoy, me invito a cenar, iré con calma, cuidado y no le hablare ni enseñare mis poderes.

\- Ok… pero lleva gas pimienta.

\- Nunca falta- Mabel le mostro un pequeño rociador- ¿me puedo ir?

\- Claro- le dio una sonrisa fraternal y la chica subió para ir a bañarse.

Lo que ningún hermano sabia es que un curioso demonio escucho toda su conversación.

\- No confió en el sujeto- Bill se estaba comiendo unas frituras- Mejor… no, mejor- tomo soda, y cuando ya se estaba acabando todo, vio a Mabel salir de la habitación que era el ático con un suéter cuello de tortuga, no holgado como los que solía usar, este era uno de su talla, le quedaba perfecto en lo que respecta al tamaño, era de color violeta, una falda negra y unas zapatillas del mismo color, el cabello suelto adornado por una cinta blanca que iba a juego on el pequeño bolso que llevaba, el demonio se sonrojo involuntariamente.

\- Oh Bill, perdón, ya puedes entrar a la habitación- Bajo por las escaleras, la escucho gritar un "Ya me voy, no me esperen" y después escucho el trancar de la puerta.

Y "sin saberlo" nuestro querido demonio Bill, ahora seguía a Mabel por la calle.

\- _¿Cómo llegue a esto?_

 ** _Querido Bill, los celos nos hacen a todos idiotas, ¿no creen? Bueno, en esta parte hay spoilers del final de la serie, no lo leas amenos de que ya hayas terminado la serie:_**

 ** _¿Quién más lloro con los últimos 5 minutos de la serie? Yo en lo personal perdí una parte de mi corazón en ese momento, pero tenemos que aceptar que fue un final digno de tan asombrosa serie, me duele un poco que no hubiese dipcifica, aun también Pacifica me parecía muy diferente a como la vimos en el misterio de la mansión Noroeste, peo bueno, que ella y Candy firmasen la carta de Dipper con corazones… se me hace que aquí hay una rivalidad futura, pero el que hiciesen tanto Wendip o como se llame no me molesto, pero si que me parecio como un tanto contradictorio considerando que Wendy mando a Dipper a la friendzone, pero buano, no se puede hacer nada, Esto es todo por esta semana, aunque la serie acabe, esta historia aun no lo hará, si tuviese que ponerle fecha diría que llegara hasta 22 cap o 20 todo depende de cómo siga la cosa. Pero no se desharán de mí, tengo pensado escribir una nueva historia ubicada luego de la serie, pronto tendrán noticas de eso, sin más que decir… HASTA EL PROXIMO VERANO GRAVITY FALLS_**

 ** _Sayonara~ :'3_**


End file.
